After him
by rosu-chan
Summary: What happens when Ace falls for Marco? Will the blond answer back, or not? Mature content inside. Yes. Yaoi. Man x Man. Gay sex. Don't hate ok? Read at your own risk!


It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and everything was peaceful. Ace kicked his vehicle to go faster. He wanted to get back to his family as soon as possible. He missed everyone so he grinned when he saw Moby dick, his chest swelling in happiness. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed and moved his hands waving at it. Everyone was waiting for him on the deck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They screamed back simultaneously. He laughed happily. He was back home. At last. After going on a mission and staying away for a month, he is back, the mission accomplished. He jumped on the ship and laughed when his brothers fell on him hugging him. "Hahahahahaha! Guys guys! I can't breathe!" They let him go helping him steady himself on his feet again. He grinned and went to Whitebeard. "Oyaji! Mission complete!" He took the big bottle from his back and gave it to the enormous man. "The sake you desire. Drink as much as you want." A nurse sighed. "Ace. I told you that he shouldn't drink so much!" She scolded him. His expression turned to an apologetic one. "Ah… He asked for it and I can't say no! Right oyaji?" Whitebeard laughed. "Gurarararara." He opened the bottle and took a swing. "I'll be fine." He said and took another gulp. The nurse sighed and fixed some cables. The captain looked at his son. "Since Ace is back, let's have a party." The whole ship cheered in happiness. By the time night fell almost everyone was drunk and singing.

Ace walked around the ship taking empty bottles of booze replacing them with full ones. He threw the empty in a bag hanging from his left shoulder and took the new one from a bag hanging from his right. "What are you doing yoi?" He smiled at the familiar voice and looked behind him. "Hey Marco! What's up?" The blond walked to him. "I'm watching the boy whose party is running wild, cleaning up instead of partying. What happened?" Ace shrugged continuing his walk, Marco following. "It was a trip to bring sake to Oyaji. I didn't do anything hard." Marco's eyebrows went higher on his forehead. "Eh? Modesty hit you on the head?" "Shut up old man." Marco hit the younger's head. "Respect your elders." Ace grinned at him. "Respect. Hah. One day you will respect me." "Like hell brat!" Ace just laughed continuing his job. Izo blocked his path. "Hey Ace!" He caught his cigarette with his lips freeing his hands and grabbed Ace's bags. He placed them on the ground. "Oi. I-" The okama put his fingers on hot lips. "Shh. Let's party. Work later." The raven let him pull him by his hand to the kitchen. Thatch was there a pile of food in front of him. Two black eyes beamed in happiness, drool trickling down his chin. "No way!" "I cooked it just for you! Dig in!" Ace did exactly that. He dug in. "One month without my food must be torture huh?" Thatch smirked. "Nah." Ace said and swallowed. "I actually found this restaurant, it was really good." He stuffed his mouth again and swallowed. "Better than yours." Thatch gasped in terror. "W-What? B-Be-Better?" "Mhm." Ace took a large bite from a piece of meat but chocked. He searched for some rum or something to drink. Thatch held his glass away from his reach. "Choke. You deserve it." "Oh come on." Izo growled and snatched the glass from the cook. He gave it to the raven. "You'll kill him. He is too young and beautiful to die…" Ace ignored him and downed the glass. He hit it on the table and sighed. "I saw heaven for a second." He shivered but recovered fast since he continued his wolfing.

Someone barged into the kitchen. Izo and Thatch turned to see who it was. Ace kept eating. "Where is Ace? There is no party without him!" The raven turned around and grinned with full of food cheeks puffing. "Heya guyz." Two of them grabbed the young man and pulled him away. "W-Wait! My food-" "There is enough outside!" Izo waved at him. "Ah… Too much for some silence huh?"

Ace got dragged on the deck. Everyone was dancing and singing a happy tune and he got pushed into the middle of it. He got grabbed by his crewmates again and span around with a grin on his face. "Woohoo! Shake It baby!" Thatch yelled and clapped to the rhythm. Ace threw his head back laughing happily and danced till the sun rose to the sky.

"Apple pie… With rum…" "Momma… No more baths…" "Nnnmmgghh…." Ace chuckled as his crew mates mumbled in their sleep. He stretched and sighed happily full of food alcohol and sleep. Thanks to his narcolepsy he slept enough without being awakened. He put his elbows on the railing and looked at the endless sea. The sun was just coming up painting the sky with soft pinks and yellows. His eyes wandered over the colours. He had something that bugged him for a while. Well… It was more than a while. A few moths actually. 13 to be precise. It was… a change in him. The way he looked at a certain blond had changed. He couldn't help it. Marco was… He was mature. Handsome. Protective. He felt safe with him. He was drawn into his personality. The way he talks but not too much, never wasting words. The way he controls his squad. He was… amazing.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. He sounded like a 16 year old fangirl drooling over a hot teacher. He really needed to tell the man that he felt that way but he was scared. Not about rejection. He was scared that Marco would change his attitude towards him. They were living on the same ship. What if Marco would be disgusted? What if he never talked to him again? A heavy sigh left the boy's chest. He will never know unless he take the chance and tell him right? 'Ok Ace. Let's make a plan.'

Ace paced into his empty room. "Hello Marco! I uh… I have something to tell you…" … "No. Let's do it again." He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips then sighed. "Oh damn. Do you know how sexy you are?" He paused then bit his lip but couldn't contain his laughter. "This is ridiculous." He chuckled. "Look Marco. Since long ago… I… kinda… fell for you. You know fell like fell fell. I mean… I'm in love with you." He licked his lips and nodded. "Sounds good. Better than the others." He rubbed his chin. "Ok. Should I go now?" He ruffled his hair and nodded again. "Now or never." He sneaked out of his room and searched for the blond.  
Ace found him in his room. Sitting on his desk righting a report. "Hey Marco. Can I come in?" The blond looked at him in his bored way. "Sure." Ace closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. "I wanted to tell you something." Marco let his pen down on the desk and turned his attention to him. "I'm all ears yoi." "Yeah. Haha. It's not easy to tell." Ace took a deep breath. His heart started pounding and cold sweat broke out on his skin. He tried to recall his rehearsed phrase but he couldn't remember a word. "The thing is…" He paused. "This is stupid." He sighed and wiped a palm over his face. Marco got up and sat next to him. "What happened to the confident commander yoi?" Ace bit his lip. "Flew out of the window…"

He looked at the blond. He was so… so… hot damn it. And nice if he wanted and cool and sexy and amazing and why couldn't he say all these things out loud? "Ok so what you want to tell me is so hard that it made you like this?" "Yup." "What is this about?" Ace opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He grimaced. "C'mon Ace." "F-Fine. It's about… uh…" He clenched his fists. 'Come on coward. Say it! Say it!' "Love! Ok? It's about frigging love." He expected the blond to laugh but Marco was completely serious. "All right. Who's the lucky girl?" 'Shit. How do I answer at that!?' He panicked a little. "You don't know her." He blurted. 'Way to go Ace. Congrats.' "How is she?" The raven narrowed his eyes a smile playing on his lips. "If I didn't know you better, I would say you are interested." Marco didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even move. He just stared at the younger man. "Are you interested in love Marco~?" "Ace." "Fine fine. She is blond. Taller than me with blue eyes. Really beautiful and hot and sexy and… yeah." He practically described the man sitting next to him. "Where is she from?" "I don't know."

Marco frowned and rubbed his unshaved chin. "Things she likes?" "Birds." This earned him a weird look. "Whut? Not my fault!" He sighed and nodded. "Why are you asking me all these?" "If you are gonna propose, you must do it right. Do you have a ring?" "WHAT? No! No proposals no marriages!" "Then what?" "A confession? Maybe?" The blond gave him a bored look. "Go to Izo. He is better at this." "No no no. He will mock me." "True. Then, how can I help yoi?" Ace fiddled with his fingers. "How would you confess to someone?" "I wouldn't." "Marco!" "How about…' Hey. I don't care what you think. I like you. More like love you!' Straight and simple." "All right." Ace put his hands on Marco's shoulders. 'Here goes nothing…' "Marco, I know you are a man but I don't care. I frigging fell for you. Please go out with me."

Marco stared at him. Ace blushed and stared back. "Wait. For real?" The raven nodded. "What about the girl?" "There's no girl. I panicked and lied." By now Ace was trembling. So he took his hands from Marco and clenched his fists. The blond frowned. "Ace. You are like a little brother to me you know that." That was a rejection. "And… besides, I'm too old for you-" "I don't care about age." "Well I do." He saw the look on the boy's face. It was the look of stubbornness. "Ace. Please." "One chance. Only one! And if we go wrong, I'll never bother you again. Promise." Marco shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself Ace. Being in a relationship with a person who doesn't return you feelings will lead to hurt. You will be hurt because I won't be able to give you the love you need yoi." "Marco…" "I…I don't like men. Ok? So how do you expect me to hold you and kiss you?" Ace pursed his lips. "I'm sorry." The raven nodded. "It's ok." He smiled. "Sure?" "Yeah!" He laughed. "Thanks for listening to me. Are you… Are you disgusted with me?" Marco frowned. "No. Ace. I'll never be disgusted by you." "So we continue like always?" "Yes." Black eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you!" Marco smiled a little. "Any time brat."

Ace stood up. "I'm gonna go now. Let you rest. See ya around." "Yep." He got out and closed the door quietly behind him. His little smile fell. 'At least… He still wants me around. I should be glad.' A sudden coldness shook his body making goose bumps appear on his skin. He shivered. "What the hell. Me? Cold? In the middle of the summer?" He rolled his eyes. "Love screwed me up that much?" He hissed and went back to his bed. "Better start the love-go-away therapy huh? Getting over Marco."

Ace scrubbed Moby Dick's deck with a mop and sighed. Cleaning was a hard labor but it helped him stay fit and strengthen his upper body. He scrubbed and scrubbed his arms protesting but he didn't stop. "Whoa there cleaner! You've been rubbing the same spot 10 minutes now. Anything's on your mind?" Thatch appeared in front of him. "Many things." "Pick one." "Don't wanna talk about it." Thatch sighed and took the mop from Ace's hands. The boy sighed. "Take a break. You'll continue later." He let the mop and the bucket on the railing and pulled the boy into the kitchen. He sat him down and grabbed a chair sitting too. "Ok. Spill the beans." "Thatch-" "Portgas D Ace if you don't spill the beans I'm gonna hang you on the sails naked so speak." Ace smirked. "Yeah you do that. I don't mind showing me." "On the sails. Upside down. With Izo's make up on." Ace's smirk widened. "Challenge accepted cook." Thatch sighed. "C'mon. Seriously. Get it out of your chest."

Ace shrugged. "It's nothing much. Really." He frowned. "I just…" He threw a pleading look at the cook. "Ok… This is serious right?" Ace nodded. "Who's involved?" "He did nothing wrong ok?" "Who Ace?" "…Marco." The cook closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm calm. Tell me the story." "I kind of… Well not kind of… I confessed to him." The cook shot a confused look at the raven. "What did you confess?" "Marco… I…" He sighed. "I love him. So I just told him." "When?" "Yesterday- Wait, aren't you call me any names or laugh?" Another confused look from the cook. "Call you names? Laugh? This is not a laughing matter…" "Yeah But I mean… I'm a man. And I have feelings for another man?" He finished in question. "So? Love is love buddy! Besides, you are my little brother and I love you no matter what!" Ace bit his lip. "Come here you." He pulled the raven into his arms hugging him. "Moron." Ace nodded agreeing. "Thanks Thatch." "Good. Back to your chair now. This is weird." Fire fist laughed and returned to his chair. "That was a manly hug by the way." The cook said. "Yup. Whatever you say Thatch."

The cook took a deep breath again. "Ok. So. You confessed. Well done by the way. If I liked a man I wouldn't go confess. More than that to my brother? Oh ho. No way. Good work kid." "I've been thinking about it for 6 months now…" "Still. You told him." "Ok. I did tell him. Then he was calm and stuff. Really nice. He gave me good advice actually. Told me that he's straight and I'm his little brother and that if we got in a relationship I would be hurt because he wouldn't be able to give me what I want since he doesn't like me." Thatch nodded. "All right… And?" "And what?" "What are you gonna do now?" Ace frowned and stared at his lap. "I saw Marco today. He seemed… a little distant." He saw Thatch's eyes narrowing. "Which is completely understandable!" He said quickly raising his hands up in defence.

The last thing he wanted was a fight between two commanders. It could be… Bloody… and messy… and not nice. At all. And since Marco was a phoenix, guess who would be painted in red…"I wouldn't want to get close to me either. It's ok. So, we both need some space. Me to get over him and him to breathe. So, I'm thinking of going back to my home town for a bit. To my family." "You know, you must ask Oyaji first." "I know." "And what will your excuse be? The truth?" Ace shook his head in panic. "No! Are you crazy? Oyaji will kill me!" Thatch blinked. "Uh…" "Look. I love Oyaji. You know that. But if I anger him… I don't know. Doesn't feel right." "Ace. He doesn't get angry with us. Yes we are reckless sometimes but he scolds us. He doesn't get angry, unless someone tries to harm us. Then, yes. God's wrath will be unleashed." The cook whistled. Ace smiled. "He cares about us. That's why." "Yup. And I'm sure he'll understand the whole emotional ordeal." The fire user sucked on his lips a worried expression on his face. "I will choose to… not lie to him but not say the truth either." Thatch nodded. "You know what you have to do." 'I wish I did. I wish.'

Ace put his mop and bucked away and sighed. He stretched feeling exhausted. His whole body hurt but he felt good. He dragged his feet to his cabin. He will sleep and when he will wake up he will go talk to oyaji. He will beg for permission even if it kills him. His bed was so inviting that he just fell on it, face first and dozed off immediately. His sleep was full of nightmares. Marco cursing him and saying things he would rather forget, Oyaji killing him for loving his brother, the whole Whitebeard pirates turning against him… He woke up with a gasp, sweat rolling down his body. "Damn it." He hissed and wiped his face with his hands. He sighed and stood up feeling worse than before he fell asleep. He grabbed a towel and clean clothes then went to have a bath. He went in without knocking thinking that there was no one in there and froze.

He gulped at the sight. Marco was having a shower. Naked. In front of him. Like… Now. He was… He was… rubbing his body to rinse of the soap and… he was all wet and… naked… 'Shit.' Ace's trousers got uncomfortably tight. Marco frowned and looked behind him. His eyes widened. Ace jumped his face darkening with a blush and span around, turning his back at the blond. "S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! I will…" He gulped. "I'll go!" He dashed out of there. He closed the door behind him and ran. All the way up to the crow's nest. He fell down and panted. "Shit. Fuck. Damn it!" He covered his face with his hands. "This shouldn't have happened!"

He turned on his stomach and hit the floor with his fist. "Damn it…" A blue light exploded around him. He gasped and looked up then fell on his butt and crawled backwards. A blue phoenix looked down at him with lazy eyes. The phoenix turned into Marco the expression never changing. He was fully dressed, his hair still a little bit wet. Ace looked away. "Sorry. I should have knocked. Didn't mean to… barge in and…" He sighed and hugged his knees. "I screwed up. Again." Marco kept staring at him. The raven felt uncomfortable under the heavy gaze and shrunk more into himself. "Look. I'm not gonna jump you or something. I promise. I'll try nothing. Can we forget about it?" The blond pursed his lips a little. "No." Ace flinched. He frowned but nodded. "Okay…"

"You are taking my rejection too lightly. You keep talking to me, keep smiling yoi." The younger boy looked at him. "What do you want me to do? Cry and jump in the sea?" The blond shrugged. "I don't know. I waited for more pressure and pleadings." "I'm not that kind of person. You said it yourself. We were not going to work and I would end up hurt. I'm taking your advice." Marco frowned. "Last time someone confessed to me, she almost committed suicide when I rejected her." Ace blinked. "W-What? She… Is she ok?" "Yeah. Happily married. I was her best man yoi." "Oh." Ace observed the man. He was standing far away. Not coming closer. "Look. I'm gonna keep my distance ok? Get over you or whatever and when I'm ready and you want me to, I'll try to be your little brother again. Deal?" Marco shrugged. "Do whatever you want." A small smile found Ace's lips. "Good. Excellent. Are you finished with the bathroom? I need to take one too." "Yeah. Sure. Free to go yoi." "Thanks." Ace got ready to jump down from the crow's next but he stopped and looked back at the man. He grinned. "Like hell I'm gonna plead and cry for you old man!" He laughed and jumped. Marco's eyes flashed with anger for a second. He smiled. "Damn brat."

Ace walked confidently on Moby Dick grinning and laughing at his crew mates. "Yo Ace! Wanna play dice with us?" Ace turned around starting walking backwards while looking at his crewmate. "Not now Bozu. I have a little something to do." "Sure thing! You know you are invited anytime!" "Yeah! Thanks!" He turned straight, waved over his shoulder and kept walking. He reached Whitebeard and stopped in front of him. "Oyaji! I need to speak to you!" Whitebeard let down his sake and looked at his son. "Go on." "Um… In private." The big man lifted his hand and motioned to his nurses to leave. They obeyed. Ace sat down in front of him cross legged and took a deep breath.

He tried to get the words in his head in the right order and found it a little bit difficult. "I ask for permission." "What kind of?" "To leave the ship for a while. Take some breaths away from here. I'm not saying I don't like it. Exactly the opposite. I love it here. You know I love you like a father and I have so many brothers and sisters here but… lately I feel like I'm suffocating. I need to go back to my foster family. To see them. Stay a little with them. Catch up." Whitebeard frowned and Ace knew. He had seen right through him. Right through his excuse. "What's wrong son?" Ace shook his head. "I can't… I'm not ready to tell you yet. I did something bad. Very bad. And I need to face my sin and try to fix it. Only then I'll be able to come back. So please. Give me permission." Whitebeard rubbed his chin. "If you leave, second division will be left without a commander." "I know. Put someone else in my place until I get back." The older ban frowned. "Ace. You are trembling." The raven realized it too. "Am I?" He looked at his hands. Earthquake. "What did you do son? Is it that bad?" "Yes. Worse than it seems." "Did you kill someone?" "NO! No! Oyaji of course not! I can never do that to my family! I-" "Relax. I just asked son."

Ace took deep breaths. He gripped on his knees and panted. "Oyaji…" His voice broke. He stood on his knees and touched his forehead on the ground. "I'm sorry!" "Ace. If it's making you like this, I trust that it's a serious matter. I'm not gonna keep you here and torture you. If you think you need to go to Dadan, go. Stay as long as you need. But if you come back, come back as a winner. And if you don't come back then keep in mind, you'll always have a family here." Ace pressed his forehead harder on the wooden planks and clenched his teeth. "Thank you."

That evening Ace left quietly. He wasn't going in a mission. He was running away. For the first time in his life he was running away, masking it with the excuse of "Trying to move on and give space to Marco". He kicked his Striker to go harder and frowned in sadness. Whitebeard watched Ace getting lost between the sparkles of the water until he couldn't see him anymore. He narrowed his eyes. Seeing Ace like this. So shaken. It was the first time it happened. Things got serious? But… What did he do? "Marco." The first mate and most trusted member appeared next to him. "I'm here oyaji." "What did Ace do?" "What do you mean?" "You know. I'm sure. You know everything that's going on on this ship." Marco sighed. "What did he do yoi?" "I asked a question first." "I can't tell you." "What!?" The blond shrugged. "It's his decision whether to tell you or not. I can't meddle in his decisions." Whitebeard narrowed his eyes but agreed with the other man. "Where is he anyway?" "Oh? Didn't you hear it?" "Hear what yoi?" "He's heading towards East Blue right now." Marco's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

Marco flew over the vast ocean looking for Ace. 'That moron. He ran away!' He growled in his head and flapped his wings harder. He scanned the blue below him and sighed. The raven was nowhere to be found. Were the hell was he? That was the route towards East Blue! His eyes caught a glimpse of something. He flew a little lower and distinguished the fire and an orange hat. 'Found you yoi.' He dived down and flew over the head of the raven. Ace ducked. "Woah!" Marco turned around and flew next to the boy. His face came out of the flames so he could speak. "Stop yoi." "No way." Ace looked straight ahead. "Ace stop or I'll drown you." "Don't care." Marco narrowed his eyes. "Fine yoi."

He grabbed Ace by his shoulders and flew along with Ace's vehicle to not lose it then dipped down a little. Ace's feet touched the water. "What are you doing!?" "I told you to stop or I would drown you so… I'm drowning you yoi." He dipped Ace in the sea water fully for 2 seconds then went back up. "Shit, Marco stop. The sea is making me weak!" He went down again this time staying for 10 seconds. Ace grabbed the phoenix's legs and clawed on them. Marco let him up. The raven gasped and spluttered his hands falling on his sides. "Are you weak enough to stop struggling now yoi?" He got no response. "Good." He used Ace's legs to stop the vehicle and let him on it then grabbed it and tried to pull them back. It was harder than it seemed but he managed. Soon they were back on Moby Dick. Marco threw the other man on the deck and landed too changing back to his normal self. He was panting. He grabbed the boy by his arm and slammed him against the nearest wall. "If you run away again, I'll roast you." Ace narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't running away!" "And what did you do then?" The raven looked around him and didn't answer. "Can we discuss it somewhere else?" Marco nodded. "Fine. In my room."

They locked themselves in Marco's room. "What the hell Portgas?" "What? That's my line." The blond frowned. "How so?" "Fuck it Marco! I'm trying to give you space and you brought me back!" "Who asked you to give me space yoi?" "Oh come on pineapple. Since the day I told you, you are keeping a distance between us. You think I didn't notice? You don't want to come close to me. You are not friendly as you were. We don't act as brothers anymore. More like strangers." The raven narrowed his eyes, glaring at the floor. "And it's all my fault." "Ace-" "No no. It's my fault. If I didn't have these stupid feelings we would be fine. Let me go Marco. I promise. When I get back I'll be the good old Ace and the crush will be gone." "Crush? I thought you loved me yoi?" "No difference." Ace shook his head. "The result is the same." "No Ace. It's not." "I screwed everything up. If I didn't tell you, if I kept my feelings for myself we would be fine."

Ace gripped on his hair and paced in the room. "What else should I do Marco? If you have any ideas then tell me please 'cause I'm out." The blond smiled. "First of all stop pacing I'm getting dizzy yoi. Second. Take it like a man and face me." Ace stared at him. "Eh? What do you mean? To stay here and see you every day knowing I can't have you? Do you wanna kill me?" "No." He opened his arms. "You wanna jump my bones? Do it." The raven blinked. "What the fuck? Are you drunk?" "No." "High?" "Neither." "Desperate for sex?" "Ace. Just do what you want." "I can't do that!" "I'm willing and you reject me?" "You are willing because you pity me!" Ace screamed. He frowned and bit his tongue hard. "I'm sorry for screaming. My patience is running thin." "You want to beat me yoi? Do it." "Marco. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Marco shrugged. "I know how it feels to lose the one you love." Ace chuckled. "Sympathy." "No Ace. Understanding." "You are making it harder." "Ace-" "You know what? I'm gonna leave. And don't look back. And when it's time and I'm ready, I'll return to this ship. Then, we'll find girls and get married to them and we'll have children. Sounds good?" The blond didn't answer. "Sounds good. So. Bye for now." Marco grasped his arm making Ace stop and look at him. "Can we have a drink before you leave?" The raven pursed his lips. "Nah. Better leave-" "Please." Ace didn't know what it was that persuaded him to stay. Was it Marco's expression? Was it his pleading tone? Or that he said please? A word that Ace was sure was out of the blonde's dictionary.

Marco brought out the whiskey. He filled two glasses and sat down too. "Cheers." He rasped and clicked his glass with Ace's then took a deep breath and dried it. Ace did the same and let the blond refill it. "I'm being curious about a thing." The raven said. "Ask then yoi." "The lost love." "Ah. Curiosity killed the cat Ace." "Last time I checked I wasn't a cat." Marco looked at him. "Mmm. Won't take the risk." They drank more and more. "Ok ok. Did she leave you?" "What is this brat? 20 questions to guess the tragedy?" "Marcooooo! Tell me!" Ace wined. "You have to get me drunk first yoi." And then the blond flinched. He turned his eyes slowly, placing them on the raven's face. There it was. That smirk that promised trouble. That cocky smirk that was so Ace it was scary. "Challenge accepted old man."

Ace fell on Marco laughing like an idiot. "No way!" Marco chuckled. "Yup! She was all over me! Kissing me sloppily getting saliva on my face! Pretty disgusting." "How about this yoi? A girl in a strip club sees me and can't take her eyes off me. She finishes her show and then she comes to me. She pulls me somewhere more private and when her panties fall at her ankles, she tries to walk to me but she trips and falls yoi. Face plant, a broken nose." Ace stared up a him. "Ouch." "Yup. I got her to the hospital and paid for her expenses. Didn't know how to thank me." "Did she pay you back?" "Yup. With a hug and kiss on my cheek." The raven burst laughing out loud. "Whoa! Marco the Phoenix is a cuddler!" "She was a sweet girl. All the slutty appearance an act for the job." He whined. "Mmm… Sure."

They fell into a comfortable silence, their drunken minds trying to find something to say. Ace frowned thinking too hard but Marco talked first. "She was… Really beautiful." The fire user looked up. "The stripper?" "No. The girl I loved." "Oh." "She was smart and… when she smiled, the world got brighter." Marco threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I saw her when we stopped in a random island . She had really long black hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen yoi." He took a deep breath and smiled. "We were on this island for two months. The Moby Dick needed to be repaired so we leisured around. I hung out with her a lot. She always seemed so happy to see me, giving me her signature smile. One day, she came up to me and confessed. _"Marco, I love you!" _I was so happy! But I rejected her." Ace jumped and looked at him wide eyed. "What!? She confessed and you said no? I thought it was the other way around!"

The blond filled his drink and emptied it again. "Nope. I learned that she had a happy relationship before I came. She left her boyfriend for me yoi. The thing was, she was pregnant. So, when I learnt it, I said no to her, thinking that she would go back to her lover. I was wrong." His fingers clenched around his glass. "She slit her wrists the same afternoon. When she didn't come to meet me at our usual place I got worried. I found her in her house, barely breathing and took her to the hospital. She got out alive. Then, I explained to her the reason of my rejection. I kissed her and held her in my arms telling her that I love her too but… She had someone else to care for. She understood. So I let her go. And married her with her lover yoi."

Ace stared at the blond surprised and amazed. "Wow. I didn't know you could be so gentle." A glare made him move back a little. "She was pregnant. Pregnant women need gentleness. Let the roughness after the kid is out and she's healed." "Right. The baby." "It's not about the baby. A woman is extremely fragile when pregnant. I wouldn't want her to get injured or die. When they are not pregnant, I swear they are stronger than us." Ace's mind flew to Dadan. She was so big and acted tough, faking bravado but when it came to the kids she got really worried. He remembered that day at the Gray terminal. They got out of it because of her. She almost died to save him. He smiled. Dadan. A kind soul with a harsh looking wrapping.

The raven's eyes snapped into attention when a shaky breath reached his ears. Marco was breathing heavily and drank more. It was the first time he was like this. He grabbed Marco's wrist and stopped him from filling his glass. "Don't drink so much." The blond scoffed and shook his head. "I don't care yoi." He freed his wrist and filled his glass. "No." Ace growled and stood up. He snatched the bottle away from tanned fingers. "You won't drink!" The raven slurred. Marco stood up and frowned down at the younger man. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm your senior!" "That doesn't make you o God! You make mistakes too." "Ace. Give me the bottle." Ace hid it behind his back. "No." "Don't make me fight you." Ace grinned. "I won't go down easily." That was it. The phoenix attacked.

Fire Fist took a step back dodging it but couldn't do the same for the second. Marco threw his punch at him only to have his face burst in flames. "Ace. Damn it!" "You want it come and get it." The raven hissed and walked backwards. His back hit the wall and he narrowed his eyes. Marco slammed his fists on either side of Ace's head and growled. "Hit me." "You'll burst into flames. No use." "Try me." The blond punched the raven. Ace's head turned to the side. "W-What? You didn't…" "Yeah. I didn't." "Why?" "I'm tired or fighting you. That's why. I'm gonna let go. Do what you want." A drop of blood trickled down Ace's lips. Marco frowned and cupped his cheeks then leaned down licking it.

Ace froze in shock at the move and blinked. Marco licked his own lips then moaned. "Tasty." He whispered and leaned down again, this time catching the raven's lips with his own. Ace was in heaven. Marco was kissing him. He was being kissed. He kissed back eagerly his lips moving against the blonde's when suddenly realization hit him. Marco didn't like him. So why was he kissing him? Ace put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed him away. "Wait!" "No. You want it, I want it, we are doing it." He went to the raven's neck. "B-But I don't… Marco… Please. Stop." Marco pulled the boy on his bed and climbed on him. "Just enjoy yoi." "No!" The blond pinned his hands over his head and licked up and down his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. "Gnnhh… Stop. Please. Please! You'll regret it in the morning." "No I won't." "Then I will!" "You won't either." He unbuckled Ace's belt. The boy was struggling but Marco knew that he wanted it. He was fighting against it though.

A tanned hand slipped into boxers and Ace bit his lip to keep the moan in. "Don't…" He whimpered his resistance flaring. "Marco…" The blond kissed him again, his hand giving pleasure to the boy. "Surrender yoi." He ordered. The raven did. He threw his head back and spread his legs more. He looked around with a blurry vision. Everything felt like a dream. So he could let go right? Let Marco take the lead and help them both? Yes. Yes he could. And so he did.

Birds chirped announcing the calm day. Whitebeard pirates were buzzing on the ship cleaning and doing everyday work happily. Two though were still asleep. Ace regained consciousness slowly. He frowned and rubbed his eyes with his hand then sighed. He opened his eyes slowly staring at a ceiling. That wasn't his ceiling. Something moved next to him. He felt pressure on his stomach and lifted his head. An arm was over him. He slowly looked at his left, following the arm with his eyes and froze. Marco. His eyes widened. 'I feel naked. Is he naked too?' He lifted the sheets and felt all the blood drain from his face. 'Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod!' Marco was laying on his stomach his arm still on Ace. Ace tried to move slowly and stand up without waking the blond but a sharp pain on the end of his spine made him trip and fall on the floor with a loud thud. His eyes flew to Marco.

The blond moved a little. 'Please don't wake up… Please. Please!' Lazy eyes opened. "Oh…" Marco moaned and grabbed his head. "Ow…" He slowly turned on his back and frowned in pain. He took in the area around him and lifted his sheets too. "Naked…?" He looked around and finally his eyes fell on a frozen Ace that was sitting on the floor. "G-Good m-mo-morning…" The blond frowned. "Huh? Why are you naked too?" Ace jumped scared. "U-Uh… You see… I… I don't remember a thing…" Realization hit the older man. "Did we…?" The raven grimaced. "I think so…" The other man gripped on the sheets trying to stay calm. "All right… Keep calm yoi." He wriggled around. "I don't feel any pain so I guess…" "Yeah. I was… below." "I don't remember either." "Ok…" "Damn it." Marco cursed and sighed. "Look. We were drunk." "I probably attacked you… I'm so sorry!" Ace said anxiously. "I probably lost control and I rode you by force… I…!" He bit his nails. A flicker of anger rose in Marco's chest. "Either way. It doesn't mean anything." Hurt passed from the raven's face but he contained it so quick, the blond thought he had imagined it.

The fire user stood up and limped around collecting his clothes. He dressed. "I understand." He said in a monotonous voice. "Didn't think it would mean anything. You made your feelings clear the other day." He shrugged and went to the door. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." He didn't wait for an answer. He got out of the room quickly. He had a quick bath and grabbed his things again. He went to Whitebeard. "Oyaji. This time I'm going." He murmured. The captain nodded. "Be safe son." "I will." He jumped on his vehicle and kicked the engine in life with his fire. Soon, Moby Dick was a tiny spot on the horizon behind him and Ace knew that this time, no phoenix was going to chase him.

Ace knocked on a familiar door. The last time he saw it, it was three years ago. All his childhood memories were here and they were good. He considered himself a lucky kid. Well… except the times the villagers made fun of Roger or him unintentionally. "On my way~" A lazy voice called and a second later, Magra opened the door. His eyes widened. "Ace~! Okashira! Look look!" Ace smiled at the shadow that moved into the dark house. "Hah? What is i-" The woman paused at the sight. "Hey Dadan. Long time no see." "A-Ace…" "Yo." The woman grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug. "Kuso gaki!" She yelled. "I'm not happy for seeing you at all!" The raven chuckled and nodded hugging back a little. "Yeah. Not happy at all. You sure?" "Uze kuso gaki!"

The whole clan welcomed him back and gave him a seat between them. "So." Dadan lit a cigarette. "Why are you here?" Ace put his hands on his lap and shrugged. "A trip. Wanted to see you guys." She looked at him in a don't-fuck-with-me-I-raised-you look. Ace sighed. "Fine fine. Can I stay with you for a few days?" Dadan frowned. "Why? What happened to Whitebeard?" "Nothing. Oyaji is strong. I wanted some days out so…" "Days out? What happened?" "Uh… Things." She wanted to ask more but she respected Ace's silent wish to keep the reason to himself. "All right. If you promise not to cause any trouble, stay as long as you want." The visitor laughed. "Luffy and Sabo aren't here anymore. I have no one to cause trouble with." "Yeah right." She exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Rules are still the same. You help, you eat. You are lazy, you don't eat." "Got it." He stood up. "Going to hunt then!"

Marco grabbed the railing his eyes scanning the endless sea. He sighed, a feeling of sadness hovering over his head. Thatch jumped next to him. "Hey ya Marco! What's up buddy?" The blond didn't move. "Not now Thatch." "What happened?" "Not in the mood yoi." The cook touched his back on the railing and rested his elbows on it. "C'mon Marco. I'm not stupid. Ace leaves and you turn emoish. What happened between you?" Marco narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened." Izo came from the other side of Marco. "Yeah? You are like this for a week now. We saw you. You go cold with Ace and then he almost left. What was that? You dragging him back? And then leaving for good?" The older man sighed and passed his hand through his hair. "Nothing happened ok? Just leave me be." He walked away. The two males looked at each other. Thatch shrugged. "He'll talk to me. He always does~ Sooner or later…"

The door to the kitchen slammed open and Marco barged in. Thatch and Izo looked at him surprised. "Fine! Me and Ace had sex. We were drunk and it happened yoi. He loves me and I told him it meant nothing." Izo sighed. "Stupid." He moaned. "We know you two had sex. We were passing out of your door when we heard shouts and stopped." "What did you hear? I don't remember a thing of the night." Thatch sighed and dried his hands with a towel then sat down too. "Well… We heard…" He looked at Izo who nodded. "We heard Ace begging you to stop and then he started moaning." Marco's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What!? He begged me to stop?" "Mhm. We assumed you attacked him and persuaded him to have sex." Izo said. Marco grabbed the counter and pursed his lips. "I told him no and in the end I… And I acted like it was his fault and…" Thatch put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "Marco. Do you want him?" The blond looked up at the cook. "Huh?" "Do. You. Want. Him? In your bed to wake up next to him every day? To kiss him and love him?"

Izo sat at the edge of his seat, curious about the answer. Marco opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. They gave him some time to think. "It's… It's not that I hate him… I feel uneasy here without him around. And… it's too quiet yoi. I want him here." He frowned. Both devils sighed. "Marco. Go find him, pull him in a room with privacy and mate till the sun comes up and goes down three times. Ok?" Izo said. "What makes you believe he'll forgive me?" Thatch patted his back. "Trust us. He will. If not immediately, he will forgive you easily." "Why?" "Because he holds no grudge against you that's why. So go before he gets over you."

Marco jumped up. "You think so!?" Izo smiled. "Well look at you. Desperate and not knowing what to do. Oh the wonders of love." "Shut up yoi." He took a deep breath and nodded. "Going to ask Oyaji for permission. Wish me luck." "Good luck! And bring him back deflowered~!" The older man froze and lifted his eyes on Izo slowly. "Wait. You mean…?" "Yup. Virgin. Well… Until you did it but you don't remember so it doesn't count." "Oh he'll hate me forever…"

Marco flapped his wings as hard as he could. He had to reach Ace quickly. He had to see him, to touch him, to see his smile and stroke his soft hair. He had to. He flapped his wings riding the waves of air, going even faster. He was at top speed but still it felt like he was slow. He just wished that Ace wasn't mad at him. That he would let him talk and explain and apologize. That kid. That brat made him restless. 'Ace. Give me one chance!'

The sun was coming up from the mountains. Marco was flying for a day now and he was tired but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Even if he wanted, the only thing around him was the ocean. He had better die that stop and he decided, he was never going to die unless Ace listened to him first. So he didn't sleep and didn't eat until he saw Ace's island. He landed on it, turning into his human form. "Dadan is it?" He muttered to himself. "Excuse me. Do you know where Dadan lives yoi?" He asked a passerby. The man pointed up in the mountain. "There but don't go. She is a bandit after all." "Thank you yoi." Marco jumped in the air turning into a phoenix and disappeared into the sky, shocked eyes looking at him.

He stopped outside of the house and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. A short man with a turban around his head opened the door. "Hello?" "Hello. Is Ace here?" The short man narrowed his eyes. "I don't know any Ace. Sorry." He tried to close the door but Marco put his hand on it stopping him. "I'm Marco. A crewmate of his. I mean no harm. Just tell me yoi." The man thought about it then pursed his lips. "Fine. In the woods hunting. Search for him." The blond looked behind him. "Thanks yoi." He said and ran away.

He searched around the forest trying to listen to any sounds indicating that Ace was there. The only sound he heard was the forest and some far away thundering. He searched harder, jumping over fallen trees and looking for evidence that a man had passed from there opening a path. Obviously Ace knew the forest like the back of his palm because there wasn't even a clue that he was there, when Marco left behind him numerous broken twigs and crunched leaves. He narrowed his eyes displeased by the outcome of his investigation. 'Where are you Ace?'

A roar from his right made him turn and run. 'Be there. Be there!' He reached a clearing and saw a huge bear fighting with fire. 'There you are.' He walked casually into the clearing not minding about the fight at all. He watched the raven fight. Ace brought his palms forwards small green firefly like fireballs appearing around them. "Hotarubi…" He said. The bear roared at him again but stopped when the fireballs circled it. "Che. Hidaruma." The fireballs turned red and fire circled the animal. A cry of defeat shook the forest around them and then the bear fell on the ground unconscious or probably dead.

Marco smiled. "Hunting must be easy for you huh?" The raven's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide. He composed himself quickly and pulled his hat over his eyes. "What are you doing here Marco?" He asked while reaching the bear. The blond didn't answer. He didn't know which answer to choose. 'I'm here to bring you back'? 'I'm here to tell you about my feelings'? 'I was wrong and stupid and hurt you so please forgive me'? "Go back to Oyaji. You have no business here." "Actually I have yoi." Ace shot him a look. "Which is?" The blond looked at him with his bored look but inside he was burning. Anxiety, anger towards himself. Sadness. Remorse and guiltiness. Once again he didn't answer. Ace tied the bear's legs together and stood up. "As I said. Just leave." "My business is you."

The glare coming from the second division commander made his stomach turn. "So I'm a business now. All right." He threw the bear over his back and shook his head. "Leave me alone." Marco sighed and walked to him. He grabbed his wrist and span him around. The bear fell from the boy's back. "Listen-" "No you listen. I'm getting over you. That's what you wanted. You feel nothing about me, I understand." Ace ruffled his hair and pouted. "So, just go and let me do this. You are not helping." He grumbled. Marco didn't move again. "Jeez." Ace moaned and went to grab the bear again. "What if I told you, I don't want you to get over me yoi?" Ace froze midway to the bear. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Don't play with me Marco." He growled his hair falling in front of his face.

A blue fire hugged the raven surprising him. Two wings hugged him protectively, their fire warm against his skin. "Ace." Marco murmured from behind him. "What I'm asking is absurd and I don't deserve it." He paused. 'Is he trying to trick me into an one night stand again?' "But please. Give me a chance yoi." The blond buried his face in the nape of Ace's neck. Ace gasped at the move. He was practically bowing to the younger one. Asking sincerely for a second chance. Or a first, since the boy hadn't given him any yet.

Marco wrapped his wings tighter around the boy, the blue flames licking his skin. His devil fruit responded with orange, their flames mingling together and dancing. "Lift your head." "Not until you realize I'm sincere. If I'm too late, tell me and I'll leave you alone." He felt the boy tremble. Was it relief? Excitement? Was it anger? Ace span around quickly and grabbed a purple shirt then slammed the man against a tree. "Fuck you!" He yelled. Marco opened his mouth to say something but two lips silenced him. And his wings returned to their place. Around Ace. "If you are fucking with me, I'll throw you in the sea then let Oyaji kill me. I won't live a life knowing that my brothers are chasing me for murder." The blond smiled. "No. Don't do that Ace." "Why? Afraid of death?" "I value your life too much to let you kill me." Ace stared at him. "You thought I was going to say that I don't wanna die? Foolish kid." Warm fingers traced the boy's jawline. They circled his chin and grasped it. "Don't die on me all right? I'll go crazy."

Ace kept staring with his lips parted in shock.

_"Please, Ace."_ Luffy's voice cried in his head.

_"Don't die!"_

His fingers loosened and touched a chest. "Don't be ridiculous! I will not die..." he whispered, giving the exact same answer to him that he gave Luffy all these years ago. Raindrops started falling from the sky but no one noticed.

_"Jiji. Did I worth being born?"  
"You'll find it yourself." _

Right now the blonde's eyes were looking at him with kindness. More than he deserved. He felt the fingers leaving his chin, cupping his cheek instead. "I know I acted like an asshole. Let me in again. One last time yoi. I'll try my best to make it worth it. I won't betray your trust yoi." The raven sighed. "You better not. Or I'll torture you before killing you." "Torture me?" A smile played on Marco's lips. "It won't work. I'm a phoenix." Ace stretched his body forwards, touching their noses. "You said anything about physical torture? I meant psychological~" Closing the gap between them, he kissed him, feeling Marco's lips stretch into a smile. "Clever. I'll choose to avoid the possibilities of you torturing me yoi." "Mmmm. Good." They locked lips again.

Ace noticed that the first's division commander's lips were chapped and broken but he didn't mind. He liked that roughness. Two hands pushed his black hair behind his ears, showing his face. "Ace. I want to take your virginity again." The breath hitched in Ace's throat one more time. "A-Again? Who told you I'm a virgin?" "Izo-" "I knew it." "When he told me I was terrified. I thought that you hated me yoi." "Why? I mean, we got drunk and I assume I pounced on you." "Uhh..." Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "More like... the other way around..." Two black eyes blinked in confusion. "...Eh?" "Thatch and Izo were outside and they heard you pleading me to stop... so I guess... I kind of forced myself on you...?" Marco frowned looking away. He waited for a punch. But it never came. "You bastard. You claim that you don't like me and then you fuck me while being drunk." Ace doubled in two, a river of laughter flooding the area. Marco frowned more. "What's so funny yoi?" Ace wiped his eyes letting out his last laughing breaths and shook his head. "You are helpless. To think that I asked you about love things and you replied... Your knowledge in love is a little bit more than my knowledge in physics. And I don't know a thing- Mghn!" Marco grabbed Ace's neck and pulled him forcefully against his lips cutting out his sentence. "Oh shut up yoi." He growled. The raven smirked, his hands pushing away the purple shirt. "Are you sure? I won't be gentle yoi." Ace let out a moan at the words and rubbed his chest against the older man's. "I don't want you to be gentle." The blond span them around, trapping his lover on the tree that was behind him. He fell on his knees and unbuttoned the button of the boy's trousers. Then he reached forwards grabbing the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down.

That display made the raven pant. Marco was so sexy. He was looking up at him with those half lidded eyes, drenched to the bone, drops of rain trickling down his skin. He was a sight for sore eyes. He let his fingers comb wet blond hair that didn't look like a pineapple anymore. Marco closed his eyes the touch calming him. He felt his insides calm down and it felt weird. He was always feeling anxiety and responsibility about his division. All these emotional changes the last week had worn him out and he couldn't stop them. It was noisy inside his head. His thoughts were like buzzing bees that annoyed him to no end and kept him away from sleep. But now, a simple touch from a not so simple man and everything was quiet. After what? 20 years of noise? It felt good. "Ace..." He whispered and buried his face in the standing man's stomach. The raven smiled and hugged him as best as he could, his heart speeding up. There he was. That strong man, the strongest in his crew after Oyaji and he was on his knees, pleading silently to be touched gently. And that's what Ace did.

He ran his fingertips over Marco's naked skin down his neck and as far on his back as he could reach then went up and repeated the action. The older man shivered uncontrollably. Was he cold? The fire user could fix it quickly. He warmed his body up and fell on his knees too. He pulled the man close giving him heat. Marco closed his eyes and clung on him feeling comfortable and safe.

A shiver of delight went up and down his spine, the cold long gone. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder with a smile on his lips. "Ace." He murmured. "Mmm?" He closed his eyes when he felt warm hands wrap around him tighter. "I'm tired yoi." He breathed. "Do you mind if I sleep?" The raven chuckled, the vibrations of his chest passing through Marco's. "Go on." Ace reassured him with a kiss on his temple. "I'll carry you back to my room like a princess." Marco pinched him on his back without opening his eyes. His expression didn't change. "Ow ow!" "I'm not a princess yoi." He said sternly. Ace let his forehead touch a tanned shoulder and grinned. "Right. You are a pineapple." He waited for a reaction but the blond had already drifted to sleep.

Ace felt Marco's chest raise and fall with each breath. He closed his eyes too, enjoying the feeling of a second body against him. He enjoyed it because it wasn't a random body. It was Marco. The man he liked. The man he loved. Who cares if the blond unzipped his pants? Sex can wait. ... Until tomorrow.

Ace knocked on his home's door Dogra answering. "Hey..." The short man took in Ace's wet appearance then his eyes drifted a little bit further over the raven's shoulder. A head with blond hair was resting there. "Why is he on your back? Did you kill him?" Ace grinned. "Thought about it. But he changed my mind." He got in the house, finally away from the rain. "He's just asleep. Probably he is exhausted so I'll take him to my room." The short man closed the door and nodded. "Should I prepare some food?" Ace thought about it but shook his head. "Nah. He seems too tired to wake up while the food will be still hot. Don't go out of your way." "All right." Ace smiled and went to his bedroom. He left the man gently on his bed and pushed the blond hair away from his face.

He went back down and found towels and clothes for both of them, then he returned to his room. Kneeling besides the sleeping man, he let the items down and threw a towel over his hair to catch any droplet from falling on the blond. He blushed knowing what he had to do. Strip him off the wet clothes and dress him in dry ones. Taking a big breath he undressed the older male with a red face. He didn't look at him. He put the underwear on with closed eyes then let out a sigh. That's done. He took a second towel and wiped the rain from Marco's skin and hair. He put the trousers on the man then sat a little bit further changing too. Putting the clothes up to dry, he turned around only to see the man shiver again. A grin adorned the raven's face. He would cuddle again. He plopped down next to the blond and took him in his arms, warming him up. His fingers went in and out of blond hair. Marco moved, snuggling more in his chest and sighed, smiling in happiness.

They laid there with their feet tangled, one humming a soft song and the other sleeping peacefully until the humming stopped and the boy fell asleep too. A head appeared from the room's entrance. Dadan looked at the men angrily that Ace decided to bring another person without asking but when she saw them the anger flew out the window. See smiled kindly. "Well, I can let this one go. He seems happy." She said referring to Ace's smile. She closed the door and sighed. "Did he bring any hunt...?"

The next day Marco woke up feeling brand new. He had to sleep that well more than 20 years. He felt warm but the nice warm. Opening his eyes he met a chest. He looked up and saw his lover still sleeping, soft breaths coming out from his mouth. He stared. Ace... he was so beautiful. He lifted his hand up and pushed black hair away from his face. The freckles came in sight. "One... two... three..." he counted them. Eyelids fluttered, the heavy sleep leaving them. The boy yawned and nuzzled his face in blond hair, his eyes still closed. "Morning~" he mumbled sleepily.

Marco smiled and nodded. "Morning yoi." Ace moaned and frowned. "Don't wanna get up..." He whined childishly and pouted. Black eyes opened and looked at a chuckling blonde. "I want to see what you do in a normal day here." "Run around, hunt, cook, eat, run around, sleep, end." "C'mon yoi. I want to eat some breakfast anyway. I'm hungry." He got up and pulled his lover up too then got down in the main room of the house. Many people were there and they all turned their heads and looked at him. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all. "Yo." He greeted. Ace stood next to him stretching. "Good morning~" He moaned. Dadan stood up and went to Marco. He eyed him. "Who are you?" "Marco the phoenix." She narrowed her eyes. "The famous first division commander of Whitebeard?" "It's an honor to be known by the woman that raised Ace yoi." She lifted an eyebrow. "Right. And what kind of job do you have here?" The blond licked his lips. "Not a job. More like a wish of mine." Ace grinned and placed his head on his lover's shoulder. "I'm Ace's..." He looked at him asking for permission. The boy nodded happily. "I'm his boyfriend yoi." Two arms went around Marco's body. Marco wrapped one of his around a hot waist. Dadan looked between them then suddenly turned her back at them and started crying. "My boy! He grew up!" She pulled a tissue from her chest and wiped the river of tears. Ace laughed. "She approves!" She turned around suddenly the tears gone and an angry expression on her face. She grabbed Marco's shoulder. "Listen up here kid. If you hurt my boy I'll hunt you down you hear me? I don't care if Whitebeard hates me afterwards, I'm still killing you!" The men behind her were shocked. "Okashira is so brave~" Marco smiled. "Don't worry ma'am. I'll take care of him yoi." "Good. Now. Ace. Where's the food to eat? We are hungry! You didn't bring any hunt yesterday!" Ace's eyes widened. "I... The bear... Oh... Forgot about it..." She glared at Marco. "Stop occupying his mind! We'll die!" The raven grabbed Marco's hand and ran out of the house. "Sorry~!" He yelled and the two disappeared in the forest.

They walked around leisurely until Ace decided that he is too precious to walk and jumped on his lover's back. "So Mr phoenix." "Mmm?" "I'm your boyfriend?" "Mhm." He buried his face in Marco's neck and smiled. "Good." Marco let the boy down and turned his body around to look at his face. He cupped the younger's cheeks. "I'm old. But I'll try to keep up with you yoi." The raven laughed. "You are not old. You are perfect for me." He leaned forwards and kissed the blond. Marco responded kissing back slowly. They had the time of the whole world after all. Ace took a small step forwards touching their bare chests and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Marco unleashed his tongue and licked the boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. A second tongue met his and they started dancing and battling. Soft moans left the raven's mouth and Marco drunk them up happily. He slid his fingers down a hot back and felt his body shiver.

Marco broke the kiss and went down to the boy's jawline and neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Ace panted a little bit dizzy from the kiss. He moaned when the blond sucked under his ear. He felt two hands grab his ass gently and massaging it. "Nnnn..." "Ace." Marco breathed, hot breath hitting a hot skin. The raven shivered again. "W-What?" "Do you want us to... Again?" Ace frowned and grabbed Marco's chin, making him look at him. "Why? When did we do it to do again? This is our first time right?" "But-" He silenced him with a kiss. "So be gentle. I'm... I'm a virgin." He looked away blushing a little. He gasped at the sudden hug. "Thank you yoi. I'm so sorry...!" "Hey. Shut up and fuck me." Marco laughed loudly and Ace tried to burn the sound in his head. It was a perfect and rare laugh. "No. Not fuck. We'll make love yoi." Ace froze an expression of half fear half anxiety mingled with a rush of redness settling on his face. "L-Love?" He gulped. "What's with that expression? I'm not gonna eat you yoi." "I-I... uh..." The blond cupped the boy's cheek and stroke a thumb over his cheek bone. "I'll take care of you. I promise. When we finish, you will be asking for more yoi~" Again the boy blushed making the older chuckle. "C'mon. I'll teach you."

He pulled Ace towards a tree and let him touch his back on it. "Let's continue from where we left off yesterday." Marco murmured and kissed two rosy lips then fell on his knees. He undid the boy's trousers again and pulled them down slowly. He helped him untangle them from his feet then spread kisses over a hard stomach. Ace sighed in pleasure and ran his fingertips over warm shoulders. Marco went lower, kissing clothed hips then spread Ace's legs reaching for his thighs with his mouth. "Who undressed me yesterday yoi?" The question took the raven by surprise. He looked down, looking his eyes with sexy blue ones. "Me." "Good." He swiped his tongue over sensitive skin earning a gasp from the standing boy. His tongue wandered over a clothed awakening erection. He licked and sucked at the fabric, the sensation reaching Ace's skin.

Strong fingers gripped gently on blond pineapple hair. "Take them off!" The raven hissed. The blond hooked his fingers in black boxers and pulled them down, revealing a nice and wet prize. "Wet already?" "Shut up." He threw the underwear over his shoulder and started working. He gave a long lick from the boy's base to the tip and swirled his tongue around it wetting it more. Ace bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Do that again." He moaned. Marco obeyed, going down slowly and up again, his tongue never leaving the skin. This time he earned the moan he wanted. He closed his lips over the base and moved his mouth up then sucked on the tip. "Ah..." Ace arched his hips a little, one hand leaving blond hair and gripping on the tree behind him. The older man relaxed his throat and put as much as he could in his mouth then let his lover decide the speed he wanted.

Ace moved his hips slowly. He didn't want to hurt the blond. He looked down at the two skies Marco claimed to be his eyes. But the raven knew. They were bluer than his fire. He bit his lip and kept the gentle pace, watching his erection going in and out of his mouth. It was a sexy and arousing sight. Marco's eyes sparkled playfully when he twitched. He felt hands on his hips stopping him and he did stop.

He gasped, his fingers tightening on the tree when Marco kept sucking, his hand rubbing his scrotum. "Is this your first blowjob yoi?" The blond asked his fingers never stopping. "No. But it's the best by far." The blond smirked, an expression of delight and pride on his face due to the compliment. He continued happily, working his tongue and lips faster. He noticed that he got the louder moans when he swallowed the whole erection so he touched his nose in soft curls and licked. Ace jerked and moaned loudly his hips bucking in their own accord. A harsh jolt of pleasure made him shudder. The blond moaned too making Ace curse under his breath at the vibration. "Mmm?" "Stop that. Stop talking and-" "Hmmmmmm..." "-fuck!" Every vibration tickled his sensitive spots. The older man would chuckle if he could so instead he sucked.

He heard happily the boy's reactions egging him on doing a better job. Ace panted his eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure. "M-Marco... I'm close. Soon... I..." He stopped moving again and Ace took the hint. It was his turn to decide the pace again. "You want me... in your mouth?" "Mhm." "Shit! Ok ok you sure?" "Mmm." The raven jumped again and nodded. "As you wish." He moved his hips making sure that Marco was comfortable but the blond didn't like the gentleness. He grabbed his butt and pushed him harder. Ace threw his head back his breathing hitching and following his lover, he thrust harder. "You ready?" Marco looked up his eyes screaming the yes. "Good because I can't hold it anymore." Ace gasped and gave one last thrust his erection twitching. He moaned loudly at the feeling and the tree broke a little under the pressure of his fingers. Marco closed his eyes moaning too, his tongue trying to prolong the feeling. The raven slumped against the tree his eyes closing in bliss. Lips kissed up his torso and neck then finally his lips. "I think, we should do that again yoi." Ace nodded. "Yes. I think so too." He grinned and kissed the blond hard. "I want to do that too. But... I've never done this before." "I thought this wasn't your first blowjob yoi?" "It wasn't! I've received a few but never gave any." The blond nodded. "Ok. I'll show you how." Ace grinned again. "Thanks!"

They reversed their places, the boy falling on his knees. His fingers undid Marco's zipper and the offending material was quickly out of the way. Ace could see the tent in the man's underwear. He licked his lips eager to taste it. He closed his eyes and leaned kissing it. "Can I pull them down?" He asked gripping on the cloth already. "Do as you wish yoi." A second later the underwear joined his. "Ok. What do I do?" "You don't have to take me all in since it's your first time yoi. We can work on it as time goes by. You can use your hands where your mouth can't reach." Ace looked away blushing again. "You make it sound easy." He pouted. "It is easy. Since you have one too you know where you are sensitive, right yoi?" He ruffled the boy's hair. "Touch me there and you'll do the job."

Ace took a deep breath and nodded. "If I'm doing something wrong, tell me ok?" Marco gave him a gentle smile and bent in two. He pulled the boy's head up and gave him a loving kiss. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great yoi." Still unsure, he waited for the blond to go back to where he was and scooted closer. 'I asked for this. I'm not gonna chicken out now.' He growled in his head and took the erection in his hand. Marco frowned. "Are you sure you want-" "YES! … Yes. Just shut up. I need to concentrate and… Give me some time." The standing man chuckled and nodded. "All right. I can wait." 'Thank you for being patient with a failure like me.' Ace said in his head happily. He nodded to himself and murmured things Marco couldn't hear. The blond looked at him fascinated.

He smiled when the boy found the courage to give a lick, not because he could finally get a blowjob but because Ace fought his fears and anxiety and did it. "It tastes like pineapple." Ace commented. Marco narrowed his eyes. "…yoi?" The raven laughed. "You really are a pineapple! Inside out!" He fell on his butt and kicked his legs around laughing. "Ace…" The blond warned. "Yeah yeah. I know." The younger man returned to his licking. He got serious his eyes closing as his mouth ran over the skin giving it kisses. He nibbled on it, Marco's eyes looking down in alarm but relaxed when the feeling was much more pleasurable than he thought. He deemed it safe and let the boy continue without interrupting him.

He was rewarded with a kiss on his tip and teeth grazing really gently and carefully. His breath hitched. Ace looked up with wide eyes at the reaction and blinked then grinned, going back to work. He wrapped his lips around Marco's tip trying to mimic the man's moves from before and sucked, his tongue circling the skin. He pulled away and looked up. "I want to deep throat you." He said seriously. "We will get to it slowly." "No. I want to try today. You did it." "Ace. You weren't my first blowjob yoi. I learned it after many tries. Not in one day." But the boy didn't listen. He kept his request stubbornly. "Ok. We can try." "Yes!" The raven threw a fist on air. Marco put his hand behind Ace's head. "It would work better if I was sitting on a chair because I would reach you comfortably but… Let's give it a shot." Ace felt Marco grip on his hair. "If you make it, I won't be gentle. I warn you yoi. That's why it's better to wait until you get used to me." "Marco. I'll never get used to you. I don't want to." The man sighed while shaking his head with a smile. "I wonder how will I keep you in check." "Che. Me? In check? Never!"

Black eyes sparkled. "Can we do it?" He asked eagerly. "Start sucking yoi." The boy took Marco in his mouth and let the man control his head. He pushed him then pulled him away making him frown. He pulled him when he wasn't even half way. Oh well. He closed his eyes and went with his lover's pace. His hand found Marco's free one and gripped on it. The blond held him too, happily, never losing his concentration. Ace's eyes snapped open when his gag reflex kicked in. He tried to ignore it but the next thrust almost made him puke. He pulled away finding no restriction from his lover and coughed. "See? I told you yoi." The blond said between pants. 'I made him pant? I made him pant! The calm and collected commander is panting because of me!' He wiped his mouth with the back of his head and moved close again. "One more time." "Ace-" "One. More. Time. I'm not done." Marco gripped on black hair again and when Ace took him back in he started from the start. The boy's mouth was an inferno. The contrast between the hot mouth and the cold environment that cooled his skin down when the mouth pulled away, was amazing. He was reaching his peak faster than ever but he controlled himself. He had to do this slowly. If Ace was a pro he wouldn't give time to the boy not even for one breath. But this wasn't the case. The first times were special. He could be a little bit gentle since Ace was even more special than special.

While Marco thought about these stuff, Ace had closed his eyes. He was determined to take him all in. So he relaxed his throat as much as possible and synchronized his breathing to the thrusts. His eyes shot open when he felt his nose touch blond curls. He looked up and met a smiling gaze. "That's it. You did it." Wanting him to taste his own medicine, the raven moaned. The blonde's hips twitched and his breath hitched. He took the hand away from his hair and sucked with everything he had. "Where do you want it?" He didn't move away from the erection. "Inside? Ok." He grabbed raven hair, pumping his hips in and out. "Get ready." He threw his head back and Ace moaned as the thrusts turned into violent ones. "Mmm..." Marco emptied his body, white ribbons of cum filling his lover's mouth. The kneeling one took it all in then when he was finished he leaned away and panted. A thunder echoed on the sky. "Was I good?" Marco nodded still high in pleasure.

He slid down the tree, the raven grinning and straddling his legs. "You were perfect too." He whispered, his breath tickling an ear framed by blond hair. Marco wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "Thanks yoi." They kissed sweetly their bodies satisfied for the moment. "I noticed you aren't limping. Are you healed?" "Yup. And ready to continue." The blond stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. "Why are you so eager? It's not like you to be so sexual." Ace hugged his neck and shrugged. "I'm just curious about everything. And I want to do it to see how it's done. And I want to do it with you to feel you. And maybe I want to do it to erase our previous failure. And c'mon. The past 13 months I was tortured by sex dreams and woke up in the middle of the night either with a hard on that I had to jerk it off or with soiled boxers. It wasn't nice. So I want to replace these fake memories with the real you." Marco sighed, scratching his head as another thunder echoed.

Droplets of rain started falling again on them. He turned his hand into a wing and sheltered Ace under it. "Oh no. Let the rain fall on me. I like it." The wing turned into a hand again and touched his hip. Ace moved his hips back and forth, on the blonde's crotch. The older got ready to protest. To tell him to go slower but the raven sealed their lips in a kiss preventing him. Instead of fighting a lost battle, Ace's stubbornness was stronger than anything, he put his hands on the boy's butt and pushed him harder against him. "We don't have any lube yoi." He informed. Ace shook his head. "Saliva will do." "It will be harder." The younger boy grabbed the blonde's hand and stuck three fingers in his mouth sucking them and coating them in spit. "Don't take them too deep idiot. You still have a long way to learn how to deep throat everything." A string of saliva connected the fingers with the boy's mouth when Marco pulled them away. He reached around the younger one and rubbed his entrance. "Are you sure?" His lover's hips moved down towards the fingers, a growl leaving his chest when they retreated. "I got it." "Hope so. Mmm...!" The raven moaned.

Marco slid a finger inside him feeling tightness and scorching heat. Both shuddered. The finger reached deeper then retreated only to return inside. "How does it feel?" Ace laid his head on Marco's shoulder and nodded. "Uncomfortable but nothing I can't handle." "You think you can take a second?" "I'm not a kid! Of course I can!" He scoffed making the other laugh. "Mmm. Sure." He lifted his head from the shoulder. "What was that? Was it- are you mocking me?" "Maybe." "Pinea- oh!" He gripped on Marco's thigh his head falling again at the shoulder when the second finger slid in. It hurt a little bit but it was more than bearable.

They had to do this right. He didn't know what they did in their first time but this time he would make sure Ace never forgot about it. Pushing a third finger in, he slowed down when the boy tensed probably in pain. His other hand rubbed the small of the boy's back to relax him, trailing soft kisses on his shoulder. He nibbled on an ear playfully. Ace let out a moan when Marco twisted his fingers telling him silently that the spot he found felt good. He rubbed it, his other two fingers parting and stretching him. He pulled them out when Ace moved his body riding them, earning a growl. "Wait yoi. You want my fingers or something else?" "...Fine." The raven pouted. "Lift your hips." Marco instructed with a playful smirk and grabbed two hips helping him up. He touched his tip at the younger male's entrance. "Is it good?" "Yeah." He answered and sat down slowly taking the erection in. He gasped trying to keep his fire in check and not hurt Marco as he instinctively wanted to turn his butt into flames to avoid the pain. But he didn't. "Slow down yoi. No one is rushing us."

The rain falling from the sky cooled them down a bit. They were both drenched to the bone but they didn't mind. Ace gasped at the feeling and moaned when he finally sat all the way down. Marco pecked his temple, his face calm but inside he was trying to keep still. "You are awfully gentle." The raven panted and looked at his lover, hugging his neck. "Mmm? You don't like it?" "Eh..." the boy shrugged. "It's weird. I've seen you training your men and you seem scary. But now you are... you are..." He tried to find the right words. "Nice and yeah." The blond smiled. "Enjoy it while you can because I won't be like this for long." A shiver shook the boy's body at the warning and the promise. He moaned. "Next time, don't have mercy on me." "We'll see..."

He pushed the boy up when he felt him relax completely and slid him down again slowly. "You want to decide the pace yoi?" Ace nodded. "Let me." The hands on his hips went up to his chest rubbing two nipples. He used his legs to go up and down increasing his pace when he thought he could make it. "If you want me to move my hips, tell me." "You should have moved them two minutes ago when i sped up but anyway. Just help me." Marco thrust his hips up following his lover's pace, not rushing him. "Oh God..." The boy moaned and gripped the tree next to Marco's face. The other one got grabbed by the blond, their fingers getting tied together. The dark haired male leaned in, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Every moan Ace gave was muffled and Marco didn't like it at all. He broke the kiss and touched their foreheads their noses brushing. He could feel the panting breath of his lover on his face. "Are you tired? Want me to take over?" "No. I'm fine." He breathed his head rolling back. Marco bit and sucked at the exposed flesh like a vampire, leaving bite marks and hickeys here and there. He grabbed Ace's hair and pulled them roughly, his violent side coming out now that there was no pain anymore. "Let me take over yoi." He -what was that, a plea? "No. Not yet." The seme growled his help denied.

The raven hung his head to hide his smirk, and soon wanted to change his position. He leaned back, putting his hands on Marco's legs behind him. He let his head fall back again and moaned the angle changing. 'Where the hell is my prostate anyway?' He thought trying to find it but failing miserably. Until Marco moved his hips a little. Pleasure shot up his body taking him by surprise. He froze his breath stopping for some seconds. "I moved. Sorry yoi." But his voice didn't express any regret. It was teasing, deep and sexy. Challenging even. Black eyes glared at him. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" "As much as you enjoy it too." He ran his finger from the top of the younger's chest, down to his erection, rubbing it while he gyrated his hips over a soft spot.

Ace moaned his eyes dropping to a half lidded state. "You like that yoi?" "Yes." He groaned. "Then let me take over." "As you wish." "Finally!" Marco secured the raven's legs around his waist and stood up, slamming him on the tree. He started a rough pace, the younger clinging on him and panting hotly. He didn't hold back at all. "Wait!" The word reached Marco's ears over the fog of lust and he willed himself to stop. "What yoi?" He panted and looked in his lover's eyes. "Can we make love? This time only. And not rough sex?" Marco buried his face in Ace's wet hair and smiled. "Whatever the princess wants." "Oi!"

They changed position again, Marco letting Ace on the ground softly and hovering over him. He started a soft pace with his hips, his eyes watching the raven. Ace closed his black orbs and smiled comfortably, his hands around his lover's neck. "Better?" "Mmm…" He pushed his hips back and sighed in pleasure. "Oh God Marco~ I'm sorry for making you go slow." "Shut up yoi." "I really am." "I said shut up Ace. It's fine. I'll do it for a change." Marco was shielding most of his lover's body from the rain so Ace turned his heater on to warm him as a reward.

The man shivered and leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly he hit his lover's prostate and the boy arched his hips a little. He locked his hips on that angle and thrust, his teeth nibbling on an ear. Ace ran his hands over a fit back, feeling valleys and curves move as the man moved. A tongue licked his neck drinking up the rain from his skin. "Ace. I'm close. Can I go faster?" It was said between pants. The raven opened his eyes seeing the blond close to collapsing. "Yes." Marco changed their position again making Ace ride him. "Go on. Make me cum."

A faint blush spread over the boy's face but he frowned in determination. He planted his hands on a tattooed chest and pushed his hips up then slammed them down. Marco threw his arms over his head comfortably letting Ace know that he had the absolute control for now. The younger one raised his hips until only the tip of Marco's erection was inside him then went down again. "This feels so goo- ahn!" The blond let a moan escape when Ace clenched his muscles and dragged them over him. "Do that again." He went down releasing the pressure then up again applying it one more time. The older man seemed to enjoy it greatly because he was panting harder than ever. His hands grabbed the boy's hips and he thrust his own up and down taking over again. "Ace. Shit, I can't hold it." He squeezed his eyes hard and groaned. The raven clenched again and moved faster. "Don't hold it Marco. Inside me. Give it to me." He hissed feeling close too.

The words must have worked because not even a second later, Ace watched his lover come undone below him. He saw his calm and reserved mask fall apart, replaced by the one of sheer pleasure. He felt the man cum inside him and he smiled closing his eyes, his hips never stopping. Not until he made sure Marco was done. He let the man take some breaths and kissed him sweetly. "Was I good?" The blond hugged him and sighed. "Are you kidding me yoi? Mind blown~" This brought a smile on the boy. "Hey you didn't finish." "Yeah? Oh? It's ok. I'm more than satisfied." A look of displeasure from blue eyes and a hand wrapped around Ace's erection.

Ace leaned, almost lying over the blond, trapping his hand between their bodies. "Keep your hand still." He whispered and jerked his hips. Marco's softening erection slipped from inside him. The blond watched his lover pleasure himself with his trapped hand, with what seemed like bored eyes but if you were more observant, you would see that they were burning with lust and want. Trembling fingers trailed up his tattooed chest, up his neck and cupped his cheek, the raven's face buried at the other side and panting right into his ear. "Marco... Marco... Marco..." The boy was repeating the name like a mantra. Like a prayer that was keeping his sanity in check.

The blond grabbed longish hair and lifted the boy's head up, crashing their lips together. Ace sped up his thrusts and used his forearms to keep his torso up. He groaned when the fingers tightened around him and broke the kiss but didn't move away. His lips rubbed against Marco's, moans pouring out of them. A free hand traced Ace's back and moved to his butt. He slipped two fingers inside feeling his cum in there and that was it for the raven. He hiccupped and arched his back, Marco's name trickling from his lips. The blond kissed the smooth chin presented to him and smiled, Ace's hips slowing down. The boy collapsed on his lover, his breathing quick and his body still tingling in pleasure. Marco hugged him and kissed his shoulder then bit it. Flames exploded in front of his face, his own responding immediately.

The two lovers hugged and snuggled together enjoying the closeness. "Marco?" Ace asked with a soft voice, his face buried in his lover's chest. "Mmm?" "Why did you change your mind?" Two black orbs looked at him. "Izo and Thatch. They beat some sense into me." The raven grinned. "I'll have to thank them then!" "Yup." The fell silent again. "You know Ace-" He stopped talking when he saw that his lover had fallen asleep. "Time to repay the carrying you did for me yesterday huh?" He stood up carefully to not wake the fire user up and got dressed. He dressed Ace too and lifted him up, on his back. He made sure the boy couldn't fall then turned his arms into wings and flew on air.

This time Dadan answered. Marco smiled a little bit awkwardly. "Hello yoi." "Yeah yeah come inside. If he could get sick I would be yapping right now. Consider yourself lucky that he can't." Marco nodded and got inside. "Dry him." "I will ma'am." He went up to Ace's room and stripped both of them then used yesterday's towels to dry them. When he was happy with his work, he threw the towel over his shoulder and laid next to the sleeping boy. He pulled a sheet over them to keep any eyes away –not that he minded- and snuggled close to the warmth of his lover.

Dadan sighed and sat down in the middle of the main room. A cloud of smoke lingered around her. "Che. Lovebirds." She chuckled. Her eyes widened and she grit her teeth. "Were is the hunt they were going to bring!?" She yelled and jumped up. "What the hell did you do these 2 hours-" She stopped and pursed her lips. She returned to her space and sat down again. "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

Ace jumped from Marco's back, landing on the Moby Dick. He grinned when he saw his crew mates and flew hugging them. "I missed you guys!" He laughed when he got hug attacked. Marco watched him have fun and receive all the love. "So, everything's good?" Thatch asked, standing from Marco's left side." The blond nodded. "Finally." Izo sighed from the other side. "I can sleep soundly. Marco chuckled leaning close to the cross dresser. "Soundly? I thought your room is next to mine, right Izo?" The okama frowned. "Shit. You won't let me sleep at all right?" A shrug came from the phoenix. "Not my fault Ace is vocal…" Thatch laughed loudly and patted Marco's back. "That's my man!"

Ace's eyes drifted on Marco, a bigger grin finding his face. Marco smiled back at the joy that filled his lover's eyes. The crowd took Ace away probably to celebrate, leaving the other trio alone. "Whitebeard wants to see you." Izo said. "You better go." "Yes. Go celebrate. I'll come too after the talk." They listened to him and he went to Whitebeard. "You wanted to talk to me yoi?" "Yes. Are you both back?" "Yes." A sigh of relief left the captain's chest. "Good work." "Thank you oyaji." "Now, Marco, mind telling me what was this all about?" The blond bit his lips together. "I've better not yoi." This earned him a sharp glare. "Marco. Your problem is my problem. You are my first son. You bear the most responsibility and your burden is heavier than anyone's. As a father, I can only worry for your health. What you do is heavy enough. Don't put problems on it too. You'll break." Marco nodded. "Yes. I know. But this is not only a problem. It's something good too. Mostly good yoi." Whitebeard sighed. "All right musko. Take your time." "I will tell you eventually just... not now. Shall we go to the party?" Shirohige stood up, his nurses holding his cables and helped him walk and change the scenery of his sitting seat. And they all partied till they dropped.

The next day Ace woke up in Marco's bed but the blond wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking around. The room was empty. He got out of bed and put some pants on, not caring about underwear. He got out and fell on Izo. "Good morning!" He chirped Izo glared at him making the younger one lift his hands up in defense and laugh nervously. "W-What's wrong…?" Izo sighed. "You look…" Ace tried to find the right word. "…Bad." The cross dresser glared harder. "Yeah? If I wasn't wearing any make up you would see bags under my eyes. Bags! I didn't sleep at all!" The fire user took a step back scared. "W-Why…?" "You ask? Oh God. Help me." Izo moaned and hit a naked chest with his fan. "You. And Marco!" He hissed. "Next time, bite the pillow to keep the noises down!" Ace's face turned hot and he knew, it had nothing to do with his fire. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry Izo! I tried to be quiet but every time Marco stopped me from covering my mouth and you know, he does it so good that I can't hold-" "Enough boy. Enough details." He shook his head in disgust. "All right… I'm gonna eat…"

Ace left the okama back and got in the kitchen. It was empty. He frowned. "Where's everybody…?" He searched for Marco when a booming 'WHAT!?' Echoed in his head. Ace gasped. "Oyaji!" He ran to his father thinking that he was in danger but he saw the whole crew there. They were surrounding their captain and- Ace slipped between the bodies until he was out. He leaned over taking a deep breath happy that he wasn't being squeezed anymore and looked up. –Marco. "Wait. Marco?" Shirohige was standing, his nurses trying to calm him down. "Please captain. Your health!" "My health!? Did you hear him!?" Marco stood there, his head dropped in shame. "Oyaji… Listen to me!"

Ace looked between his lover and his father. Shirohige never showed any anger to Marco. He never showed any anger to his sons in general! What happened now? "You are my first son! And you disappointed me! I was expecting you to be more responsible Marco!" The blond nodded. "I know yoi! But my heart can't-" "Silence!" The smaller man closed his mouth, his eyes going back on the ground. Ace was frozen. 'Did oyaji hear about our relationship…? This is bad!' "Marco. Take responsibility." "How…?" The blond breathed. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes and sat back on his chair. He stared at his broken first mate. His lips parted, the words that were going to come out freezing the whole ship. "Leave my crew."

Marco's head shot up in shock his eyes wide. "W-What…?" The glare didn't soften. If anything, it hardened. "You heard me." Ace was panting uncontrollably. Oyaji couldn't do that. The Whitebeard crew was Marco's whole life! If he were to leave he would be all alone and broken! His own family disowning him! And it was all his fault! If he hadn't fallen in love with the man, if he didn't talk, if he wasn't reckless, Marco would be safe. But he had to open his big mouth and destroy him.

Marco fell on his knees halfheartedly. He leaned further putting his hands on the ground too.

If Marco left, everyone would be over for him. Ace on the other hand… He had family. A place to go back to. A place… Dadan. And Dogra and everyone. Marco though… Marco…

"Oyaji. No. Whitebeard. It was an honor to be in this crew. To be your first mate. Your son. I'll never forget that. I owe you my life yoi. Almost 20 years. You are my family. My friend. The others too. Brothers and sisters."

Ace had to do something. And fast.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." He took a shaky breath. "From today and on, I don't belong in the Whitebeard cr-" "MARCO!"

Everyone's head turned to Ace. "Don't finish that sentence!" Blue skies looked at him shocked. Ace walked to him, standing next to him and pulled him up. Then, his eyes turned to his captain. "Oyaji. Marco is innocent." The blond frowned. "What-" "I take full responsibility!" "Ace! You can't-" "Shut up Marco. It's my fault and I understand that. I was selfish and dragged you in this." His black eyes held determination. He had to clear Marco's name. Even if it cost him his life. The first division commander stared at his lover in pure shock. "Oyaji! You are Marco's everything. This crew! This life! You are my everything too and you know it! But if I leave, I can start from scratch!"

Catching Ace's drift Marco tried to stop him but Ace pushed him away. "I'll take Marco's place! I'll leave!" He yelled. The phoenix stopped fighting. "Oyaji! No! I can't let you-" "SHUT UP!" Ace screamed his eyes holding furry. It burned and swirled in the black abyss of his eyes. "If you leave, I'm leaving too. I leave either way. If I can save you, I'll do it." He hissed. "Oyaji. Punish me. Not Marco." Whitebeard looked between them. Marco seemed even more torn. Ace on the other hand was showing steel will and determination. His eyes bore into the fire user's and he saw it. The heartbreaking the raven felt. The pain of losing his family. But there was also something he hadn't seen in years. Roger's stubborn nature to never back down. "Fine." "Oyaji!" "Marco! You have night watch tonight." He didn't give a second glance to the fire user. Ace nodded. "Thanks Captain." Marco cringed. Captain? He never called Whitebeard captain. It was always Jiji or Oyaji. Sometimes Shirohige too. But a plain Captain… Never.

The raven did what Marco did and fell on his hands and knees. "I'm glad I sailed with you. You could have killed me but you didn't. Thank you for that." He clenched his jaw. "From now on, I don't belong in the Whitebeard crew." Marco watched him stand up and slip into the crowd again. He ran a hand threw his hair.

One rule. Never kill a nakama.

And a second hidden. Never fall for a nakama.

They broke it. And now they were paying the consequences.

A blue phoenix flew away towards his room. He barged in and found Ace holding his trademark bag, filling it with his things. "Ace! Are you fucking crazy!?" The raven didn't answer. Marco tried to touch him but the raven jumped away. "Don't… Please." His hand froze midair at the plea. Ace passed him and stopped at the door. "I… I'm sorry. I got you into this mess. I hurt you. I hurt both of us. Hell I hurt the whole crew and Oyaji too." He gripped on the door. Marco didn't turn to look at him. He was frozen one again. "What I said, that I don't belong in this crew anymore, it's bullshit. I will be a Whitebeard pirate until I die."

And like that, the raven was gone.

Marco ran to Whitebeard. "Oyaji. Please! Spare him I… Please!" "He said his vows. You heard him. He quit." The blond looked behind him. He still had time. Ace was still visible on the horizon. He turned back to his father. "Jiji. I love him. He was brave and took the first step and I failed him yoi. He sacrificed his life here for me and I can't accept that!" He sighed. "I know we broke a rule. Two rules and we broke one. But please. Punish us in another way! Not by making us leave the crew!" Whitebeard looked at him. "When you'll become a father, you'll understand." "I would never push my kid away from my family."

Whitebeard pursed his lips. "Tell me Marco. Do you love him?" The blond smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah." "How about him?" "Claims the same as me yoi." The old man looked at Ace. Only a thin shadow was visible. "He sacrificed his family for your happiness." The phoenix hung his head again knowing that his lover left everything behind for him to be happy. "Marco." "Yes?" "Remember that move. That sacrifice. Don't forget it." "I won't." It was over wasn't it? Ace was gone. Forever. "Go get him back." His head shot up. "What?" "Go get him back." The Captain repeated a little bit annoyed. "Before he disappears."

Blue flames turned the human into a bird. He flew as fast as he could over the sea and reached his lover. He grabbed him with his talons and turned back. "Marco! Bastard! Let me go!" Marco stabbed a talon into the boy's shoulder to shut him up but instead of flesh, he found fire. Ace stopped though. They landed on the Moby Dick. "Ace!" The raven gulped and walked cautiously to his captain. "Y-Yes?" "Welcome back." His eyes went wide. "But just now I- And Marco- We- Huh?" Shirohige stood up and kneeled next to his sons. He pulled them into a hug. "I would never do that to you. Kick you out. You are too precious for me. It was a test. Simple playful love would do nothing but tear you apart if you broke up. So I wanted to make sure you would be first brothers then friends and lastly lovers. I'm sorry I hurt you. It was for everyone's good." "So… You wanted to see if we are strong enough to keep it together?" "Yes. Bad break ups lead to enemies. The last thing I want to see is my sons turning into enemies. Hence the rule." Ace's shocked mouth turned into a smile. Laughter came out and he grinned. "So we can be together!? On this ship!?" Whitebeard let them go. "Yes. Permission granted." The raven ran and jumped on the blond. Marco braced himself and didn't fall. He hugged the boy back his eyes still shocked and on Whitebeard. "Oyaji…" He breathed. He saw a small smile of satisfaction on his father's face and knew that nothing of the pain was true. He sighed in relief and buried his face in black hair. Ace touched his lips on the man's neck and smiled. "We can be together…!"

Whitebeard gritted his teeth and turned to the two lovers suddenly. "As for the punishment…" The two men jumped and shook their head. "I-I didn't mean it… yoi…" Marco started. "Izo!" The geisha ran to his father. "Yes Oyaji?" "Come here." They whispered something to each other. Izo looked at the boys and chuckled evilly. "Leave everything to me~" Ace let his feet touch the ground then tried to go as deep as possible in Marco's arms. "W-We are screwed…"

"Izo damn it! Listen to me!" "Nope." "But Izooooo!" Ace whined. "No." "This doesn't fit!" "It does. You are beautiful." "Izo! I'll rip it!" The okama narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare. I wear this dress whenever I want to feel beautiful! Don't take the spring of my joy from me!" Ace shrugged. "You brought it upon yourself…" He gripped on the dress ready to tear it in half. "WAIT! Ok ok! You won! Stop it!" He helped the fire user take the white dress off and hugged it for dear life. "You brute! Your suit is in the wardrobe!" Izo cradled the dress. "Shh… Shhh… He didn't mean it. I'll never let you get ripped ok…?" Ace rose an eyebrow. 'Is he crazy or something?' He chuckled and put the suit on. He fought with the tie until Izo slapped his hands away and did it for him. "Such a beautiful man! Marco is lucky!" "Shut up."

They walked out together. The whole crew had lined up creating a path with their bodies. Ace and Izo followed it, Izo hugging Ace's arm. They walked for about a minute until Marco came in sight. Ace forgot how to breath for a second. The blond was so handsome. He was wearing a black tux with blue details like fire, a white shirt with a black tie and he was holding a bouquet of nine roses. 9 for eternal love. 3 Red roses for love. 2 white for happy love. 2 pink for the thank you since Ace was patient and tried to make the blond happy and 2 peach coloured for sincerity and gratitude. Izo's idea of course. Tears brimmed Ace's eyes. He went to Marco, Izo letting go and smiled at the man, soon to be his husband.

Marco stared at him with a happy smile. Ace was beautiful too. He was wearing a white suit with an orange shirt and a red tie. He received the bouquet and closed his eyes when Marco stroke his cheek gently. His hand went down the boy's arm until he reached his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulled him to Whitebeard. Izo stood next to Ace as his best man, Thatch being Marco's. Whitebeard took a deep breath and looked proudly at his sons. "My children." He started. "We are here today to turn two souls into one. Marco and Ace passed my test and since they broke the rule, I'm punishing them with marriage!" The crew laughed at that. "So, I don't know what priests do but Ace, do you take this man as your husband?" Ace grinned and took the ring from Izo. He took Marco's hand in his and paused before slipping the ring on his finger. He sighed happily.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say my vows now or later. Izo told me but I keep forgetting it. I also don't remember the speech I practiced with him so I'll say whatever comes to mind." Izo hit him with his elbow hard. "Ow ow! I'm sorry!" The crowd around them chuckled. "Sorry!" He apologized to the cross dresser and ruffled his messy hair. "Um… Ok. Marco, it's been more than a year since I came here. I'm glad you talked to me and persuaded me in your own way to join. Thatch too. But I didn't fall in love with you so whatever." Thatch laughed loudly at that. "Oyaji! Thank you for taking me in and putting up with my assassination failures! If it wasn't for you I would have never met Marco. So, Marco. Thank you too. For loving me. The stupid and careless me!" He grinned and slid the ring on Marco's finger. "I do!" He finished. Whitebeard nodded. "Marco?"

Marco took Ace's ring from Thatch. "When I first saw you, you were such an annoying brat yoi. I wanted to murder you." "Thanks." "No prob. You were getting in my nerves but then, you joined us and all the anger vanished. You turned into a trickster and a cute one at that." "I'm not cute!" "Keep saying that until you believe it~" Ace pouted. Marco cupped the boy's cheeks and traced the pouted lips with his thumb. "And then, the little rascal confessed. And everything turned upside down in my life." He kissed the boy's forehead. "Thank you for sweeping me off my feet." He slipped the ring on Ace's finger. "I do." He breathed. "I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the broom." Izo shot his father a look. The big man cleared his throat his fist in front of his mouth to hide his smile. "I meant the groom." He corrected. Ace laughed and Marco hugged him close, kissing him hungrily. Izo hopped to Thatch and hugged his arm. "Oh. It's so moving!" He sniffed. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up." "Right." They watched the newlyweds run away from the rose petals that were thrown at them.

Oyaji had gotten a boat ready for them to sail away as a honeymoon for a week. They jumped on it and set sail while Ace waved at his crew mates, a grin plastered on his face. Marco pulled the man in the cabin and hugged him from behind, his head on the raven's shoulder. "So Mr Portgas." "What is it Mr Phoenix?" Marco smirked. "Strip." Ace acted offended. "What? We just left-" "I don't care yoi. Strip." The raven threw his head back and smiled. "Help yourself then." The blond kissed up and down his husband's neck. Husband. He liked it. He looked up knowing Izo had planned a small surprise. "Wait here." He whispered hotly in his love's ear and opened a wardrobe. Clothes, food and a cd player. 'Izo, I'll make you a statue.' He turned the CD player on and sat on the bed. Music filled the room. Naughty music. Ace caught up with the plan and smirked. He grabbed a chair and turned it towards the blond. "Sit here."

Marco stood up and sat on the chair. Ace ran his hands up and down a covered tattooed chest then went all the way around standing in front of his love. He looked at the sitting man with a sexy look, his hips swaying right and left. He bit his lip and sighed, his hand tracing his neck and going down to the suit's buttons. He unbuttoned it slowly, and took it off, throwing it somewhere. He pulled his tie off then Marco's and Let them on the ground for later use. Marco was staring at him with a fiery gaze eliciting a moan from the raven. He was getting hot just by being looked at by the blond.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, teasingly his hips never stopping. Slipping a hand inside the shirt, he brushed a nipple then went down, the tips of his fingers entering his trousers. Marco went forwards a little bit but stopped himself from attacking him. If he did, the strip show would be over. Ace smirked at that. He turned his back at blue eyes and threw his head back, his hands gripping on his orange shirt. He pushed it slowly off his shoulders, revealing perfect skin and his prideful tattoo. Marco spread his legs trying to find a comfortable position, his erection preventing him. It turned fully hard when Ace with his back still turned, slipped a finger in his trousers and moaned. His free hand unbuttoned them and blue eyes drank up the sight greedily. Yes. Mr Phoenix was greedy. He had every right to be since that boy was his now. And Ace could be as greedy as he wanted too.

He gripped on the chair, his instincts telling him to attack but he pushed them down for the sake of the striptease. Soon black boxers peeked from the trousers that rode low on the boy's hips. Ace sighed and pushed them down a little bit more but stopped and span around. He went to his lover and sat on his lap, his back touching a fully clothed chest. Marco tried to hug him but Ace wriggled his finger in a no. "No touching." A huff left the older man but he complied. The raven smiled and moved his hips, rubbing against Marco. "Ace." He warned. "If you keep doing this, I won't listen to the 'no touching' rule yoi." "Fine fine." The boy stood up and kicked his trousers away then grabbed the ties. He went behind the man. "Do you trust me?" He asked sensually. "Yes… Sort of." "Oi." Marco chuckled. "Ok. Yes I do trust you." "Fully?" "Yup?" "Good." He used his orange tie to close the man's eyes then kneeled down. He caught his wrists pulling them back and tied them behind the chair not tightly. If he wanted, Marco could free himself easily. "Now now. What should I do with you?"

The first commander was of course getting exited even if he kept his face passive. He took a sharp breath when he felt Ace straddle him. Lips descended on his neck, curled in a smile. They went up, hot breath tickling his skin, teeth closing around an earlobe. "Tonight," the raven breathed in the man's ear hotly. ",you won't hold back. You hear me?" "Yes." "We will break the bed. Hot, dirty, rough sex until we pass out." "Fuck Ace. Yes." Hips rolled against Marco's and the blond thrust up. The dark haired boy unbuttoned Marco's shirt and kissed the skin that was revealed slowly. Teasingly. When he kissed all the way down to the man's trousers, he went up again and dragged his tongue down. He grinned at the moan he heard.

He unbuttoned the man's trousers then went up again straddling him. "Do you mind if you ruin your suit? I kind of like you like that. Half dressed." He licked his lips his hips working against the other male's. Marco lifted his head up his lips parted, inviting Ace to kiss him. Ace didn't say no. He leaned and caught their lips together. "You can rip the suit if you want yoi." "No no. I like it you know. It's… fancy. And phoenix like." "Mmmm… Do whatever you want with it." "Good choice." Sliding like a snake, Ace fell on his knees again and grabbed blue boxers with his teeth pulling them down and freeing Marco. He smiled, his hands holding two hips. Instead of taking care of the erection, the boy leaned and bit the left hip. Marco jumped not expecting it and gasped. Hips here his sensitive spots.

Dragging his teeth down, Ace gave a side lick to the erection presented in front of him and kissed the tip, his tongue poking out of his lips. He took the tip in his mouth and bit it softly giving Marco a thrill of adrenaline. But he would never bite the man hard. Still, Marco tensed and moaned. The kneeling boy said sorry with his tongue, licking the place where he bit. He suddenly went down taking half of the man in, his hands holding his hips hard. Marco let out a soft cry and tried to trust his hips but Ace was holding him. "Not yet. I'm still learning." "Then don't do surprise attacks like that especially when I'm not looking yoi!" "Mmm…" He licked his lover's abs and moaned. "Marco~ Let's fuck already~" He whined. The blond slipped his wrists form his tie and lifted the orange one, revealing one eye. Ace was looking up at him between his legs with a flushed face and glazed eyes. Yup. The boy was ready for more.

He threw the orange tie away and stood up pulling the other one with him. They crawled on the bed. Ace laid down and spread his legs inviting Marco between them. The blond took the invitation happily and slithered over his lover. He got comfortable and leaned sucking Ace's neck. The boy turned his head giving him more space and ran his hands up and down a tanned body. Marco moved downwards, his stubble scratching bare skin. He gripped on a pillow pulling it down with him and spread kisses over Ace's body. He ignored the burning arousal and kissed a trembling thigh. He sucked on it hard put pleasurably, leaving a mark, then looked up. Ace had thrown an arm over his eyes, his lips parted swallowing up air. Marco grabbed the pillow. "Lift your hips."

The raven didn't move at all. The older man lifted an eyebrow at that. "Ace. Lift your hips yoi." "Uh…? Ah. Yeah." He seemed to snap back into focus and pushed his legs against the mattress, raising his hips up. The blond chuckled and put the pillow beneath his butt then let him lay down again. "What is that for?" "More pleasure. It will help me move easier. Just lie down and enjoy." The younger male lifted his torso up with his elbows and pouted. "I don't like lying down and enjoying. I like doing work too." Marco crawled closer and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. "Were do you think Izo hid the lube yoi?" Ace looked at him with half lidded eyes and licked his lips seducing the blond. "He is not a sadist. Search. The last thing he wants is us grumpy because we couldn't find it." "True." He stood up and opened the wardrobe again. He kneeled on the floor and lifted the clothes up. "Aha." He grabbed a bottle. "Five bottles of flavored lubricant… This is strawberry. Do you like it yoi?" Ace grinned. "I do." "Good."

The older man returned between Ace's legs and let the bottle next to them. "Now. Relax and moan." "C'mon pineapple. Just get on with it." Marco got comfortable and trailed his fingers up and down his lover's arousal then licked around his navel. The erection twitched under his fingers as Ace's breath hitched. The tongue swirled, creating a path to the boy's need, the fingers tracing lower. When the tongue touched the tip, the fingers ghosted over the testicles, creating random patterns. He sucked the tip and nibbled on it, his tongue licking teasingly. He pressed open mouthed kisses on the hard shaft, sucking and licking at the same time and felt nice when Ace's legs wrapped around him. His fingers disappeared, his tongue taking their place and he sucked one testicle into his mouth then went to the other. "Hah..." The boy twisted and moaned in a rich and sexy voice. Marco couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more and more so he sucked harder. "Marco~" Hips twitched, trying to thrust up but their owner pushed them down.

Marco put his hands on the boy's thighs and pushed them open, revealing the entrance he liked to abuse. It was easier to reach it, the pillow helping. He licked his lips then buried his face there, running his tongue around it as a warning. Ace gasped, his eyes snapping open. "Ah! Wha- Marc-" "Shhhhh! Let me yoi." He returned to his licking. Ace put a hand over his mouth and shuddered, the feeling nothing like he could imagine. He took a sharp breath when Marco spread him open with his tongue, pushing it inside him. It was so hot.

The way the muscle moved and wriggled, had his back arching and his body moving, literally fucking his blonde's face. Marco grabbed the lube and coated his fingers then withdrawed his tongue. Before Ace could register what was happening, a finger was inside him, moving. The blond saw him tense but a second later he let out a breathy moan and relaxed completely, like someone spilled him over the bed. The phoenix's eyes were back to their predatory glance and he crooked his finger upwards already knowing where the boy's prostate was. Ace hissed and looked at him through glazed eyes, muscles clamping down on the finger. It drew a moan out of the seme when he imagined that tightness around his own erection. He pushed a second digit inside, the resistance minimal. Ace was relaxed, knowing the process already and trusted him not to hurt him. Marco didn't think about using this trust to his own benefit nor betray it because he was glad his lover was so trusting. He was proud of him and himself and he wanted to bring good feelings into it. Not hurt and pain. "Marco. Just. Fuck." Ace panted and rode the fingers, his hands gripping the sheets over his head. "Do something. I can't stand it anymore." The blond kissed the boy. "I like you riding me yoi." He hissed sexily. "So I want you to move your little ass and sit on me with your back facing me. Got it?" The raven moaned and shivered at the tone but nodded. Marco's voice worked wonders on his body and he wondered for a second if the man could make him come with it alone. They moved, Marco touching his back on the headboard and Ace wriggling his way on Marco's lap. The older man slicked his need with a generous amount of lube, hissing when the cold jell hit his burning shaft. He pulled Ace back and lifted his hips, touching his tip on the entrance. "Ready yoi?" Ace didn't answer. He slammed his hips down taking the man in one go and arched his back moaning. Marco groaned his hips thrusting up at the sudden feelings and cursed. "Fuck Ace." He breathed into his lover's ear and hugged him from behind.

Ace turned his head to kiss him, trying to take his mind from the pain and Marco rubbed soothing circles on his stomach to help him. He pumped the boy's arousal trying to replace pleasure with pain and it worked since Ace started moving his hips up and down and rolled them creating a pace.

Marco put his hands on his lover's hips and rotated his, in Ace's pace. They started it slowly but Marco didn't have any patience. "Ace." He growled and bit the boy's ear. "C'mon, let's go faster yoi." His hands rested on two quivering thighs and he slithered them up, resting them on the place where crotch met leg. He gripped harder, not touching the erection, and pulled his lover up then down faster. Ace reached behind him and slipped his fingers in blond hair, then laid on the man panting uncontrollably. He moaned and turned his head, his lips close to his ear so every pant and groan was heard. The blond liked it, the sounds going straight to his crotch, and moved his hips harder, ramming into the addicting heat. They were both working, just like the younger one liked. Not that Marco complained...

Suddenly Ace arched his back and cursed, his closed eyes snapping open in surprise. "Don't change the angle pineapple!" "Shut up yoi." He kissed his smaller lover and drank every moan and whimper he would offer. Their pace got rougher, the phoenix's fingers digging into Ace's skin as Marco broke the kiss. The raven threw his head back, his free hand gripping on the bed sheets for dear life. Lips kissed and bit a shoulder and blue eyes looked up at the opposite wall. There was a mirror there. It was placed in a way that you could see the whole bed clearly. A tongue licked the shoulder and lips smirked. 'Izo, you get the best of ideas.'

His eyes took in the sight presented to him. He could see small flames burning on Ace here and there, he could see the unconscious spread of legs Ace did as he rode the blond. The sweat glistening on his skin. He wanted his lover to see it too. His hand left the boy's crotch and he gripped on his neck. He lifted the raven's head. "Look at that. Look at your slutty body yoi." He hissed in a tan ear, his eyes never leaving the mirror. Ace's eyes tried to focus and when they did, he stared at the mirror. "With your legs spread open like that and me fucking you. Mmm... delicious sight, ne?" He rasped, his voice dropping into a sexy rumble. Ace moaned and put his hand on his chest touching his nipples. He spread his legs more and looked into Marco's eyes trough the mirror. "So what? If you think I'm a slut, go on and say it. But I'm a slut only for you." He whispered and gripped on one of Marco's hands, placing it on his arousal. "Touch me..." He offered himself willingly.

The blond coated two fingers in Ace's pre cum and smirked. "Not yet." He reached at his entrance and pushed one finger inside, along with his erection, moving them together. Ace threw his head back, a yelp leaving his chest and he sped his hips up. "God Marco!" He whimpered when a second finger went in. He buried his face in the side of Marco's face, his body going into overdrive. "Ah!" Marco found his prostate with his digits and pushed against it hard. "Fuck!" Ace tensed, hot ribbons of cum shooting up on his chest. He gasped and gripped on anything he could find as his body convulsed. His toes curled, back arching beautifully into a perfect bow, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Marco slowed down giving the boy time to relax and pulled his fingers out. "Are you ok yoi?" The raven laid on Marco once again then smiled and laughed, his body relaxing but still trembling. "Ya." He felt like he was drunk. He nuzzled his nose in Marco's two day stubble and grinned. "Mmmm... You'll kill me one day if you work me up like that." Long fingers spread the cum on the boy's chest. "Then you better not die because I won't stop yoi." Ace grinned and kissed his man. "Fine." He surrendered and licked his lips.

He lifted his hips up, Marco's still hard shaft sliding out and laid on the bed. He spread his legs. "C'mon. You didn't cum." Marco kissed his forehead and smiled. "Are you ready to continue? Let's wait for your body to-" "Marco. Fuck me again." He was getting hard already. "Che. Being young is so convenient yoi..." "Old man." "Shut your trap yoi." "Nope! Old man old man old man old- mnghnmmm…" Marco shut him up with his lips and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ace moaned and hugged his neck with one arm, his tongue waking up to play. The blond grabbed younger hips and span the boy on his stomach then pulled his ass up. "Let's do this my way this time." He watched Ace lift his torso up, his body on his hands and knees and licked his lips seductively when the raven looked back at him over his shoulder. "Go on."

Marco fisted his arousal to ease some pressure then rubbed his tip on the entrance presented to him. Hips moved backwards, trying to make him slip inside but the older man growled and grabbed the boy from the nape of his neck. He leaned, laying over his back. "Behave Mr Portgas. I told you yoi. This round, I'm in charge." Ace shuddered and closed his eyes nodding. He let out a breath when the tip rubbed on his entrance again. His hips moved before he could stop them. Marco sighed and straightened up. "Che. Can't find your place yoi." He rubbed Ace's butt cheeks and lifted on hand up. He brought it down, the smacking sound echoing in the small room, along with Ace's cry of surprise. The raven gripped the sheets and groaned feeling his skin heat up. "I told you I'm not gentle." Another strike. This time only a whimper. "I warned you right yoi?" "Mhm!" He was biting his lips together trying to be silent but still his voice cracked when the hand hit his butt again, this time from the right side.

Marco smirked and thrust inside without a warning, burying himself to the hilt. Ace gasped and moaned louder than ever, pleasure taking over his senses. The blond moved, his hand still slapping. "Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck. Stop or I'll come early." Ace panted. The older man grabbed a waterfall of black hair and pulled them making their owner arch his neck, his back following. "Respect Ace. Since I'm older, I expect respect." With his body arched like that, Marco could find all the sweet spots inside his lover and hit them. Ace grabbed the headboard to keep his body from slamming on it from the force of the man's hips and groaned. "Ok! Ok. Marco san. Lower… you…r… speed…!" Marco smiled and went pathetically slow. "Like this yoi?" "No no. Faster!" He sped up too much. Ace hit the mattress with his fist and growled. "Damn pineapple!" His voice trembled, his fingers gripping on the headboard harder. Marco laid on him again and chuckled in his ear, sending more tremors down his body.

"You can let yourself free Ace. Don't be afraid of cumming." His hand slithered to the boy's need, gripping it tightly. "Because, who said I'm gonna let you come?" Ace knew he had it bad. Really bad. "Do I have to beg?" A tongue licked his ear. "You'll achieve nothing yoi." The raven gasped and gripped on the headboard harder. Marco heard a crack and looked at Ace's fingers. They were gripping on the wood so hard, they broke it. Ace closed his eyes and hung his head moaning and panting. He decided that his fate was sealed so he wouldn't fight against it. He looked at Marco again. "C'mon. Do me like you mean it pineapple." Marco smirked. "Do you know what did you just ask yoi?" "My death?" The smirk widened indicating the trouble Ace had gotten himself into.

Warm fingers grasped two wrists and pinned them over the raven's head. Marco made him touch his face on the mattress so that his ass was full on air and chuckled. "You think you are a slut hm?" Hot breath ghosted over hotter skin and the fire user trembled in pleasure, the blonde's ministrations turning him on instantly. "I'll teach you how to be one yoi." The breath hit the back of the dark haired boy's making goose bumps appear on his skin. He let the man dominate him completely knowing that the reward would be mind blowing and moaned in approval when he felt the erection move inside him. He closed his eyes, feeling a warm chest over his back and gripped on the sheets, his hands still pinned. Marco thrust up. The angle was perfect, making a harsh jolt travel through the boy's veins, finishing at his crotch. "Ahhh!" Marco looked at his lover without mercy and grabbed his hair pushing him harder on the bed. "Ace, God~" He threw his head back, muscles gripping on him tightly.

His hips rammed into the boy without a care. Ace wanted it rough, he was more than happy to give it to him. "Marco!" The blond reached down gripping on his lover. "Don't you dare come." Two slim wrists tried to twist free but the older man gripped on them harder. "Ah. Please. Let me. Mngh!" The boy pleaded and gasped, turning his body around and writhing. He thrust his hips back trying to make the man lose control but he couldn't. A wet and hot tongue licked a strained neck and around an ear. "Do you feel me inside you?" "Yes. Yes I do!" "Around you?" "Yes but I would rather not!" Marco chuckled deeply and closed his eyes taking in the boy's scent. He buried his nose in soft jet black hair and smiled.

He was lucky for having him. After the bitchy things he did, Ace took him back and managed to throw him into a spiral of happiness, the finishing line being heaven. His heart thundered in his chest and hoped that his lover could hear it because he couldn't express his happiness in any other way. He felt him double in two, turning into a small ball below him, his body trembling. He grabbed his neck felling the vibrations of his moans and groaned too, his body merging with his. "Ace." He whispered. "I love you." The raven clenched around him and he bit the boy's ear softly. "Can't hold it anymore." He gasped his hips snapping harder in the boy. Ace let out a cry, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Marco~" He moaned in pleasure his mind exploding. He gripped on the sheets harder, his body tensing. "Please. Oh God please let go of me." The blond gave a soft kiss on a cheek in front of him and loosened his fingers stroking the erection hard and fast.

Marco felt his lover's muscles tremble. He felt the hips meeting his trusts. He felt the pulse of an erection. A loud cry reached his ears, music for him, as wetness covered his fingers but he didn't stop. He kept listening to the harsh pants and cries of his lover as he moved below him. He slowed down little by little, letting Ace come down from his high slowly and stroked his lover's stomach lovingly. "F-Fuck Marco." The younger collapsed and panted. The blond pulled out seeing that he had climaxed somewhere between the moans and cries of his lover. He pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Their hearts were a mess but they relaxed little by little.

Two soft lips kissed an unshaven chin and jawline before stretching into a smile comfortably and happily. "We need to synch if we want to come together." A hot hand relaxed on a tanned smooth chest, fingers tracing the tattoo there. "Mmm…" The blond grunted. They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them content with each other's presence. They let the sound of the waves and the rocking of the ship lull them to sleep. The blond buried his face in dark hair, a satisfied sigh leaving his chest as his skin touched his lover's. He traced a hot back softly with the tips of his fingers, the curving and dip of the spine, making the fire user shiver in his sleep and snuggle closer. He watched the boy sleep. The freckles on his face. The eyelashes that rested on the freckles. The soft puffs of air the younger let out. The speed of his heart. The feel of his skin. He wanted to burn them all in his memory forever. To remember them even after he died. Even after he was reborn.

"Mmmm… Marco~~" The blond chuckled. "Having wet dreams already? Even after we just finished yoi?" He pushed black hair behind ears. "This pasta is so good…" The raven continued. Marco bit his lips together to conceal his laughter. "Baka." He said lovingly and kissed the sleeping one's forehead then got comfortable too and closed his eyes letting Morpheus take him away to his fields full of grass and sunny skies.

_Life couldn't be more perfect. _

The End


End file.
